LIMIT
by Plum Peach
Summary: Tersenyum, tertawa dan berbahagialah, –—walaupun itu hanya segelintir dari harapan ku untuk kalian berdua, untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu… untuk yang satu itu juga. —The Cut Scene from DAYDREAM, LIMIT. Last Chapter —Limit of Eternity /BAD SUMMARY&STORY ALWAYS/ Pairing: Always SasuNaru –—Didedikasikan sebagai fanfic TERAKHIR Itcha sebelum BENAR-BENAR HIATUS—–
1. First Chapter —Limit of Timeline

LIMIT

Plum Peach

Semua dimulai dari sebuah angan–angan, perlahan menjadi sebuah kenyataan dan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya adalah ketika mereka dipertemukan kembali. —The Cut Scene from DAYDREAM, LIMIT. First Chapter —_Limit of Timeline_ / BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru

…

* * *

**LIMIT**

**The Cut Scenes from DAYDREAM**

_**Aku baik**_–_**baik saja seperti biasanya. Aku sudah benar**_–_**benar tersenyum.**_

_**Hingga tak akan ada satu pun orang yang bisa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya masih ada sesuatu yang kurang**_

* * *

…

Satu pagi yang cukup cerah di suatu musim gugur yang dingin, _berkabut_, walaupun tidak setebal awan di langit, terbiaskan oleh cahaya lembut matahari pagi di ufuk timur. Angin berhembus dari lembah, membawa udara dingin menusuk tulang hingga mencapai daerah perkotaan.

.

Sebuah jendela berbingkai besar tampak terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah kamar perawatan, _berdinding putih bersih_, berada dalam kawasan sebuah rumah sakit _elite_ di Kota Konoha. Suasana dalam ruangan itu terkesan sepi, hanya terdengar bunyi–bunyi alat kedokteran yang saling bersahutan, _nyaring_.

Sehelai gorden berwarna putih tipis tampak melambai–lambai pelan, _menari dipermainkan angin yang datang dari arah luar jendela_, menghiasi jendela yang tampak merefleksikan sosok seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pada kacanya yang bening itu, _murni_.

.

Tangan berkulit tan milik pemuda itu terlihat sangat terampil memainkan gunting dalam genggamannya, _memotong batang–batang bunga_, merangkainya dalam vas kaca di atas meja. Rangkaian bunga _lily_ putih baru yang masih segar telah tertata baik, _shirayuri_, menunjukkan bagaimana kemurnian hatinya untuk terus berharap, _penantian untuk bertemu kembali_.

Di sebelahnya tengah terbaring seorang pemuda bersurai raven, _di atas satu–satunya ranjang pasien yang ada di sana_, tertidur diantara takdir kematian yang bisa menghampirinya setiap saat.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, di hari yang sama ketika mereka bertemu dua setengah tahun lalu. _10 July_. Satu hari yang hanya menyisakan seorang pemuda pirang yang harus menghadapi kenyataan, ketika dipertemukan oleh sang kakak dengan sosok nyata seorang pemuda yang telah menjaganya selama ini, _seseorang yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan 'sayang' padanya_, tengah terbaring koma hingga sekarang.

Sang kakak yang sangat mengerti dengan keadaan adiknya yang cukup _shock_ itu hanya bisa menjelaskan sekenannya, _sama persis dengan cerita yang dikatakan sang raven padanya sebelum mereka berpisah_, membuat pemuda itu semakin yakin bahwa semuanya telah diperhitungkan dengan baik oleh pemuda raven yang tengah dipandanginya itu.

_Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu dan_—

.

.

"_**SREGG…"**_

Suara pintu kamar yang digeser tiba–tiba sempat membuat sang blonde tersentak, _segera menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi pucat pemuda raven di hadapannya_, sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah pintu hanya untuk melihat dua orang pemuda, _berumur sekitar 4 tahun lebih tua darinya_, sedang tersenyum penuh makna ke arahnya.

.

"_**Kau sudah bangun, Naru?"**_ Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang biasa didapatnya setelah tertidur cukup lama dengan waktu yang tak biasa, terutama dari pemuda scarlet yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Kyuubi itu mulai mengacak surai pirang adiknya, _pelan_, membuat Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, _pasrah_, memikirkan surai pirang miliknya yang sejak awal sudah acak–acakan akan semakin berantakan setelah ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang, _diikat satu ke belakang_, tampak memperhatikan interaksi keduanya sambil tersenyum, membuat sang blonde merasa agak malu dengan tingkah _childish_ kakaknya.

.

"Kyuu–_nii_, tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini di depan Itachi–_nii_! Aku bukan anak kecil, _kau tahu_!" protesnya, _merajuk_, membuat Kyuubi dan Itachi sempat tersenyum geli.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin dianggap seperti anak kecil olehku, setidaknya kau jangan suka merajuk begitu, Naru–_chan_." kini giliran Itachi yang menepuk pelan puncak kepala pemuda blonde itu, "Tak mengherankan bagiku saat tau kalau Sasuke menyukaimu, Naru. Kau anak yang manis." —_lanjutnya_, membuat pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu menjadi agak salah tingkah karenanya sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas, _bosan_.

"_Yak_. Itachi! Jangan coba–coba merayu adikku, _kau_! Dia bukan gadis–gadis yang biasanya boleh kau goda di kampus, _Baka_!" celetuk Kyuubi, _jleb_, sangat mengena di hati Itachi.

"Aku tau, _Kyuu_~ Aku hanya menggoda Naru–_chan_ sedikit! Lagipula aku juga belum mau mati dibantai Sasuke kalau dia sampai tau aku merayu _Himawari_ kesayangannya ini. Aku lebih tau bagaimana sikap posesifnya dibandingkan dirimu! _Kau dengar itu, Kyuu_?! " ucap Itachi, _langsung bergidik ngeri_, begitu membayangkan betapa murkanya sang adik padanya jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

.

"—_**tapi untuk saat ini maukah kau memaafkan ku karena hanya bisa mempertemukan kalian seperti ini?" **_kini Itachi tersenyum kecil, _senyum yang tampak dipaksakan_, namun sorot matanya bisa menunjukkan seberapa jelas rasa penyesalannya pada Uzumaki bersaudara di hadapannya itu.

"_**Itu semua bukan kesalahan Itachi–nii, bukan? Lagipula aku malah ingin berterimakasih karena Itachi–nii mau mempertemukan kami. Sebenarnya ini masih sangat membingungkan untukku, kau tahu?"**_

Sebuah senyum tulus terpasang manis mengiringi jawaban dari Naruto, membuat sedikitnya rasa penyesalan pada pemuda bermata onyx itu terhapuskan, hingga tanpa disadarinya, dia malah mengikuti tingkah Kyuubi, _sahabatnya_, untuk mengacak pelan surai pirang pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"_**Kau benar–benar anak yang baik, Naru. Anak yang baik." **__—__**lirih pemuda itu, pelan.**_

.

.

* * *

**Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction for nothing, **—_**really**_**?**

**LIMIT**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (manga/anime/chara) ©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei**

Genre: Drama, Romance!Picisan, Mystery!Gaje and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

* * *

––– **WARNING –––**

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! Pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 4.5th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata absurd** penulis yang memang **ndak punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita ndak mutu** seperti ini karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran ala Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING –––**

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

* * *

.

**LIMIT**

**First Chapter **—_**Limit of Timeline**_

_**Aku akan terus berjalan.**_

_**Tak akan ada yang bisa hentikan karena tidak ada yang tahu kapan hari terakhirku…**_

.

.

Mendung masih menghiasi langit kelabu, menyisakan aroma tanah basah di sekitar hutan yang tak henti–hentinya diguyur hujan dalam beberapa minggu terakhir. Sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang tampak berjalan pelan, memakai mantel hijau muda lengkap dengan sebuah syal orange terselip rapi menutupi lehernya. Sepatu boot berwarna cokelat muda terlihat membalut kaki jenjangnya, melindunginya dari lumpur yang ada di sepanjang jalan setapak hutan.

Sang raven terlihat berjalan agak jauh di belakangnya, masih dengan mantel hitam yang selalu dikenakannya, setia menemani sang blonde walaupun sudah ditolak mentah–mentah oleh pemuda itu sejak awal pertemuan mereka 3 hari lalu.

.

"_**Apa kau tidak mengerti arti kata 'sia–sia', Uchiha–san?"**_ Naruto mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam tanpa mau berbalik hanya untuk memandang sang raven yang tampak cuek di belakangnya itu.

"_**Kau yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan apa yang ku suka. Jadi seharusnya kau tidak protes kalau aku mengikutimu kemana pun karena hal itulah yang aku inginkan, Uzumaki–sama."**_ Balas Sasuke, _datar_.

"…"

"_Apa_?"

"Kau menyebalkan! Apa yang kau katakan pada Kyuu–_nii_ sampai bisa membuatnya percaya padamu, _huh_?" Naruto mulai berjalan lagi, dengan tetap sedikit bergumam tak jelas, membuat Sasuke mulai mengikuti langkah demi langkahnya lagi tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"_Hmm_… Tidak biasanya dia mudah percaya pada orang lain, bahkan pada Tou–_san_ dan Kaa–_chan_ saja dia tidak mau menyerahkanku, _kau tahu_? Entah apa yang dipikirkannya!" kali ini pemuda itu agak melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik, walaupun sang Uchiha tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi lain, _stoic_.

"_Aa_! Asal kau tau saja, Kyuu–_nii_ itu sangat sayang padaku —_walaupun sifatnya tetap aneh bagiku, kau tahu_? Waktu kecil dulu dia sangat sering menjahiliku, aku bahkan pernah tersesat di hutan ini semalaman karena dia meninggalkan ku sendirian sewaktu umurku masih enam tahun!" tanpa sadar dia malah bercerita, membuat Sasuke agak tersenyum kecil karenanya.

"—_**dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu**_**?"** Naruto tanpa sadar malah semakin memancing perhatian Sasuke, melupakan semua omelannya tadi dan membuat sang raven merasa semakin nyaman bersamanya, walaupun dengan jarak pemisah yang cukup jauh di belakang.

"_**Hn**_**?"**

"_**Umm… Aku terperosok ke lembah di ujung sana setelah lari ketakutan karena seekor tupai yang ku kira hantu, kaki kananku terkilir dan aku pingsan begitu kepalaku terbentur batang pohon dengan cukup keras."**_ suara sang blonde terdengar berbisik pelan, _menyembunyikan semburat merah merona pada pipinya_, langsung salah tingkah begitu teringat dengan tingkah memalukannya semasa kecil.

.

"_**Kau terjatuh lalu kepalamu terbentur, hm?"**_ suara baritone Sasuke yang tiba–tiba terdengar membuat Naruto terkejut. Pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan semakin terkejut begitu mendapati sang raven sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"_EHH_?!"

"_Hn_. Apa karena itu kau jadi sering tertidur tiba–tiba seperti beberapa hari lalu?" tanya sang raven, mengacuhkan Naruto yang terlihat sangat ingin menjauh darinya.

"_Ya_, _mungkin_? Dokter yang menanganiku waktu itu sebenarnya belum yakin itu penyebabnya." Jawabnya ragu, sang blonde tampak mengusap pelan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan air yang membasahi surai pirangnya, _terkesan seperti lukisan setangkai bunga matahari di tengah hutan hujan bagi sang pemuda Uchiha_.

"—katanya otakku mungkin saja mengalami trauma karena saat itu aku ketakutan, jadi setiap kali berada di hutan dalam keadaan tertentu, aku akan langsung tertidur sebagai respon dari trauma itu." ucap Naruto kemudian, _menyadarkan Sasuke akan batasan khayalan dan kenyataannya_, "_Ya_, semacam itulah! Aku tidak terlalu paham akan hal medis seperti Kyuu–_nii_, _sih_. _Ehee_…"

.

Kali ini sebuah tawa kecil mengiringi ucapan pemuda bersurai pirang itu, membuatnya terlihat sangat polos bagi sang raven yang sepertinya terlalu memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya itu, _overawing_.

"…"

"Aku baru ingat, kata Kyuu–_nii_ kau mengalami masalah pada ingatanmu, _Umm_… _eto_— apa namanya? _Ah_! _Amnesia_!"

"_Hn_. Begitulah."

"_**Jadi kau benar–benar tidak ingat sama sekali tentang apapun selain namamu, huh?"**_

"_**Ya." **_**_—_**_**ditambah satu nama lagi, Uzumaki Naruto, kau, lanjutnya dalam hati.**_

"…"

"…"

.

Suasana canggung mendadak sangat terasa di antara kedua pemuda itu ketika mereka —_Naruto lebih tepatnya_, merasa kekurangan topik pembicaraan untuk dibahas, apalagi mereka tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik selama 3 hari belakangan ini, _tapi_, _yaa__—_

Setidaknya mereka tetap melangkah, _berjalan beriringan_, walaupun tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas setelah itu.

.

.

* * *

_**Hingga saat itu tiba, aku akan terus berjalan.**_

_**Aku akan terus menantimu. Aku akan terus menunggu saat kita bisa besama lagi.**_

_**Itu pasti.**_

* * *

.

.

"_**TICK**_"

_Entah itu ilusi atau kenyataannya, yang jelas Naruto melihatnya._

Di balik bayangan gorden yang terkena sinar bulan purnama malam itu, sekilas gerakan jari–jemari pucat milik sang raven tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Disusul dengan suara yang terdengar sangat familiar bagi sang blonde, _sayup–sayup terngiang dalam ruangan perawatan yang sepi itu_, membuatnya segera terjaga dari tidur manisnya.

.

_Manik Onyx dan Sapphire bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya setelah sekian lama._

Seketika membuat degup jantung pemuda bersurai pirang itu tak beraturan. Dia segera menutup mulutnya sendiri, _tercekat_, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari keluar ruang perawatan itu, berusaha mencari beberapa dokter yang bisa ditemuinya saat itu, _tanpa mendengar sebaris kata–kata lirih yang terucap dari sang raven malam itu._

.

"_**Kau… Siapa?"**_

.

.

"_Itachi_! Bagaimana keadaannya?" suara Kyuubi terdengar datar, _namun manik ruby miliknya tampak berkilat tajam_, sukses membuat Itachi, _sahabatnya_ itu mendadak langsung terbatuk hebat begitu diberi death glare oleh sang Uzumaki sulung.

Kedua pemuda itu tampak sedang duduk berhadapan dalam sebuah ruangan khusus dengan sebuah meja kerja dokter sebagai pembatasnya. Sang pemuda scarlet terlihat menunggu, masih memaksa untuk meminta penjelasan langsung dari kakak sang raven atas insiden yang baru saja terjadi. _Yap_! _Insiden ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa terbangun lagi setelah 4 tahun tertidur karena koma._

.

"_Ukh_… _Go_— _Gomenasai_, _Kyuu_." Ucap Itachi, setelah berhasil menghilangkan rasa gatal pada tenggorokannya dengan secangkir ocha hangat.

"_Ehmm_… Menurut hasil pemeriksaan tadi, kemungkinan konsentrasi darahnya agak mengkhawatirkan, tapi ku rasa hal itu masih tergolong normal karena Sasuke memang cukup lama berada dalam status koma." Jeda sesaat, _terlihat Kyuubi masih mendengarkan dengan baik_, sehingga Itachi mulai melanjutkan perkataannya, "Hanya saja kekakuan otot dan persendiannya perlu ditangani segera, latihan fisik secara rutin harus dilakukan— "

"_**Lalu?"**_ Kali ini Kyuubi menyela, _mulai bertanya lagi dengan tetap memasang tampang serius dan aura tak mengenakkan_, hingga membuat Itachi menghela nafas, _lelah_.

"_**Ha–ah… Positif. Perkiraan kita benar, Kyuu. Sasuke tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang dua setengah tahun terakhir, terlebih saat dia bersama Naruto–kun."**_

"…"

"…"

Suasana mandadak hening.

Kyuubi langsung menunduk, terlihat kedua tangannya meraih helaian surai merahnya, _meremas pelan_, membuat Itachi merasa prihatin pada kondisi sahabatnya itu, _juga pada kondisinya sekarang ini_.

"_Kyuu_?" panggil pemuda bermata onyx itu, _pelan_.

"_Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"_ lirih pemuda scarlet itu, _bingung_, membuat Itachi semakin prihatin terlebih karena dia sadar kalau pertanyaan Kyuubi tadi juga perlu ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

_**Aku tahu itu, tapi aku berpura–pura tak mengetahui apapun**_

_**Aku hanya berlalu sambil menganggap semua itu hanya angin lalu**_

_**Takut…**_

_**Aku terlalu takut untuk mengetahui semuanya.**_

_**Aku terlalu takut untuk mengakui semuanya.**_

* * *

.

.

"_Umm_… _Nee_, Sasuke? Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk meminta bantuan polisi, _hm_? Menanyakan orang–orang yang nama marganya sama denganmu mungkin? Ku rasa kau biasa pergi ke kota selama 3 hari ini, _jadi_— " ucapan sang blonde yang mencoba menghangatkan suasana mendadak terpotong, begitu merasakan aura tak mengenakkan dari pemuda bersurai raven di sebelahnya.

"…"

.

Kedua pemuda itu terlihat masih berjalan beriringan, memegang sebuah pelepah dengan daun yang berukuran cukup lebar untuk menutupi kepala masing–masing dari serbuan rintik air hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti, bahkan terkesan turun semakin deras.

Mereka berdua tampak terhanyut dalam pemikiran sendiri sejak tadi, hingga membuat keduanya secara tidak sadar sudah memasuki area hutan terdalam, _tanpa ada jalan setapak kecil untuk dilalui._

.

Bulir keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis sang blonde, membuatnya menggerakkan kepala ke samping secara perlahan hanya untuk mendapati sosok pemuda raven di sampingnya tampak menatap intens ke arahnya.

"_**Biar ku katakan ini padamu, Dobe."**_ Ucap Sasuke kemudian, _penuh penekanan_.

"_**Aku sudah mencobanya, apapun itu! Tapi mereka tidak menemukan seorang pun dengan nama marga 'Uchiha' dalam daftar mereka." **__—__ 'aku bahkan tak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa, bagaimana mau bertanya?' _Sasuke membatin, _speechless_, _**"**__—__**aku memang biasa pergi ke kota bahkan selama satu setengah tahun terakhir ini sebelum bertemu denganmu untuk bekerja, tapi aku tidak terlalu sering pergi ke sana."**__—__ 'tidak mungkin jika setiap hari selalu ada orang yang meninggal, bukan?'_ Kali ini suara pemuda raven itu terdengar lebih rendah.

"—_**dan satu hal lagi. Sekarang aku adalah 'penjagamu' jadi aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun selain di dekatmu karena kakakmu yang meminta ku, mengerti?"**_ suara Sasuke kali ini benar–benar terdengar rendah, _sangat rendah_, terlebih pandangan matanya yang tajam itu, _lalu_—

"_Ekh_— Sasuke?"

"…"

.

Tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di pundak sang blonde membuatnya cukup terkejut, _sesaat_, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menjauhkan kedua tangannya itu dari Naruto, melangkah mundur dan berbalik pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

_Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dalam benak Naruto yang hanya bisa melihat kepergian sang raven secara tiba–tiba._

.

'_**Datang tak diundang. Pulang tak diantar**__—__**'**_

"_**Apa Sasuke itu 'hantu'?" **__—kali ini sang blonde lah yang merutuki otak polosnya yang terlewat Dobe karena memikirkan pemuda raven itu sampai sebegitunya._

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**This is definitely the day to follow your heart rather than your head.**_

'_**Cause your 'heart' is honest than your 'mind'**_

'_**Cause I'm weary when you left me behind….**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_**DEG. DEG. DEG**__—__**"**_

Degup jantung sang blonde terasa jelas pada kepalan tangannya yang sejak tadi meremas pelan baju pada dada kirinya, tampak mencoba menetralisir rasa gugupnya sebelum memasuki ruangan yang ada di balik pintu di hadapannya saat ini,_ ruang perawatan Sasuke_. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat ketika mencoba meraih gagang pintu lalu menggesernya pelan, kaki jenjangnya mulai memasuki ruangan yang sekarang ini hanya di tempati oleh Itachi, Kyuubi dan sang raven sendiri.

.

Hampir dua jam pemeriksaan terhadap pemuda bermata onyx itu dilakukan. Mulai dari mengecek sistem pernafasan, keadaan jantung dan lainnya _—semua dilakukan secara seksama tanpa terlewat sedikitpun_, membuat Naruto terus berharap bahwa hasilnya nanti tidaklah buruk.

.

Dengan cengiran khasnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyapa tiga pemuda di hadapannya, _matanya tampak menyipit_, membuat manik sapphire miliknya tersembunyi sempurna _—walaupun dia masih bisa melihat pemuda raven di seberang sana yang tampak sedang menatapnya, intens._

Seperti biasa Sasuke segera menutup buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Menghela nafas, _lelah_, ketika pemuda raven itu mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut pakaian khusus untuk pasien pada bantal empuk di belakangnya _—yang sempat diletakkan oleh Itachi tadi._

Semua alat–alat yang Naruto lihat sempat menempel pada Sasuke beberapa hari lalu tampaknya sudah disingkirkan oleh dokter–dokter yang menangani pemuda itu tadi, _hanya menyisakan sebuah tiang besi dengan sebuah kantong infuse yang tampak menggantung di sebelah kiri sang raven_, mengalirkan cairan infuse tersebut langsung menuju urat nadinya melalui sebuah selang dengan jarum kecil di pergelangan tangannya.

.

Itachi langsung tersenyum senang begitu melihat kedatangan pemuda pirang di hadapannya, sementara Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, berbeda dengan sang raven yang langsung mengalihkan manik onyx miliknya ke arah sang blonde _—_walaupun tetap dengan tatapan tidak tertarik, _stoic_.

.

"_**Siapa dia, Aniki?"**_ suara baritone itu terdengar, _pelan_, membuat senyuman sang blonde memudar seketika dan langsung menatap manik onyx Sasuke, seakan berpikir bahwa pemuda itu sepertinya memang ingin beradu pandang dengan sapphire miliknya.

"_**Aa! Dia adik dari Kyuubi–san yang merawatmu selama ini. Mendekatlah, Naruto–kun!"**_Uchiha sulung itu mulai mendekatkan Naruto ke arah Sasuke dengan enggan, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa mengantisipasi hal berikutnya yang mungkin saja terjadi sebentar lagi tampak menunggu dengan tatapan waspada seperti biasanya.

"_**Aa**_**_— Ano… Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Yoroshiku nee, Sasuke."_**

Sebuah uluran tangan khas berwarna tan lembut tampak disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari pemuda raven itu, membuat sang blonde yang menunggu dengan sebuah senyuman, _enggan_, mulai menarik lagi tangannya yang tak kunjung di sambut baik, sebelum ditahan oleh sebuah tangan putih pucat bak porcelain yang ternyata milik pemuda bermata onyx di hadapannya itu, namun segera dilepaskan oleh Sasuke sendiri.

.

Reflek yang cukup bagus membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak terlalu terkejut ketika tangannya digenggam dengan cukup keras oleh Sasuke tadi. Kyuubi yang sejak tadi waspada hampir saja ikut menarik sang adik agar menjauh dari sang raven, _jika saja Itachi tidak menahannya,_ membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi kurang nyaman untuk sementara waktu.

.

_Sapphire dan Onxy bertemu._

Walau hanya sekejap Naruto sempat melihat pandangan Sasuke padanya, _gelap dan dingin_, sebelum manik sapphire miliknya itu membulat begitu indera pendengarannya mendengar kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir pucat sang raven _—yang terkesan khusus hanya boleh didengar olehnya, _karena suara baritone itu terdengar sangat kecil dan pelan, _penuh penghayatan_.

"_**Hn. Yoroshiku, Naruto."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_**To Be Continue" or "FIN" AGAIN?**_

* * *

**.**

**A/N: Cerita ini adalah cut scene dari DAYDREAM, menggunakan alur campuran aneh yang dibuat dengan sangat terburu–buru serta minim akan ide/ plot. Jadi mohon maaf yang sangat karena fanfic ini sangat jauh dari kata baik untuk dibaca, tapi tolong izinkan Itcha untuk memberikan ungkapan terima kasih yang sangat pada **_**minna**_**–**_**san**_** yang telah memberi **_**support**_** selama ini walaupun hanya dengan fanfic **_**gaje**_** begini.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Ri'llens Pavo, Zara Zahra, YukiMiku** (for review and support "The Unseen Red–Thread"); **Xiaooo, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, hi aidi** (for review and support "I am Thinking about you"); **CA Moccachino****, ****Xiaooo****, ****Ineedtohateyou****, ****kitsune Riku11****, ****hanazawa kay****, ****Shiroi Fuyu****, ****mifta cinya****, **(for review and support "DAYDREAM"); **Ineedtohateyou, 71, CA Moccachino, mifta cinya, hanazawa kay, RaFa LLight S.N, miszshanty05, Deathberry45, Mami Fate Kamikaze **(for review and support "Strawberry Kiss")

—_**and you who read this fanfic 'til the end!**_

"_**Arigat**__**ō**__** Gozaimasu!"**__—__and still_,** "**_**Mind to review, minna–san?**_**" **^^


	2. Second Chapter —Limit of Confidence

LIMIT

Plum Peach

Batasan antara sebuah angan–angan dan kenyataan perlahan memudar, memperlihatkan bagaimana sebuah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya berbeda diantara mereka. —The Cut Scene from DAYDREAM, LIMIT. Second Chapter —_Limit of Confidence_ /ALWAYS BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru

…

* * *

**LIMIT**

**The Cut Scenes from DAYDREAM**

_**Siapa yang harus ku percaya ketika aku tak pernah percaya pada diriku sendiri?**_

* * *

…

Langkah demi langkah dilalui oleh Sasuke. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar, ketika pemuda raven itu mencoba berjalan sambil memegang pembatas yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya, melatih pergerakan otot kakinya yang kaku setelah tertidur sekitar 4 tahun lamanya, _koma_.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu terlihat sangat kepayahan, bagaimana pun juga dia baru terbangun semalam setelah hari ulang tahunnya —_yang sepertinya dirayakan seenaknya oleh sang kakak tanpa dirinya, _sekitar tiga minggu lalu.

Selama itu juga Sasuke mulai menjalani latihan dan pemeriksaan yang ditangani langsung oleh sang kakak, _Uchiha Itachi_, mengingat dia adalah lulusan universitas kedokteran terpercaya di Oto —_walaupun umurnya masih tergolong sangat muda dengan kerutan kecil(?) di wajahnya_, pemuda itu bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik berkat otak jenius turunan dari clan Uchiha yang sangat dibanggakannya itu.

.

Kyuubi tampak duduk santai di atas kursi roda milik sang raven, membaca dengan serius kertas–kertas yang ada di tangannya. Bibirnya tampak merah, dengan satu tangkai permen lollipop yang tampak diselipkan pada sudut bibirnya. Sesekali asisten dokter muda itu melihat ke arah Itachi yang sedang menuntun si Bungsu Uchiha untuk meneruskan latihan fisiknya hari itu.

_Yap_! Pemuda scarlet yang juga merupakan lulusan dari universitas yang sama dengan si Sulung Uchiha itu hanya perlu menuntaskan kuliahnya setahun lagi untuk mendapatkan gelar _doctor_ yang diidamkannya, jika saja ia tidak terlibat dengan urusan membingungkan yang sedang dihadapi adik kesayangannya saat ini.

_Hm. Adik kesayangannya itu lebih dari apapun baginya!_

.

"_**Trrrrrtt… trrrrr…"**_

Mendadak jas putih yang digunakan pemuda raven berkuncir satu itu terasa bergetar pada bagian sakunya, membuat Itachi cukup terkejut dengan getaran dari handphone miliknya sendiri.

Baru saja pemuda itu hendak merutuki siapa yang mengiriminya e–_mail_ di pagi hari pertengahan bulan Agustus yang cerah begini, jika Itachi tidak langsung membaca nama ID pengirimnya saat itu juga, _Little Kitsune_, _Uzumaki Naru_—

"_**EHM!"**_

Dua suara berbeda menginterupsi bayangan berbunga–bunga yang entah mengapa mendadak muncul dalam lamunan pemuda Uchiha itu, _menghancurkannya menjadi kelopak–kelopak bunga layu yang langsung berguguran seketika dalam benaknya_, membuat Itachi tersadarkan dari perasaan bahagia sesaat yang baru saja menghampiri hatinya.

"_**Dilarang mengaktifkan handphone anda di sini Uchiha–sama."**_ Suara mengintimidasi dari pemuda scarlet di belakangnya mulai terdengar, membuat Itachi agak merinding, _entah mengapa_.

"_**Tch! Aku mau berhenti dulu, Aniki!"**_ Kali ini suara baritone rendah dari sang adik yang berada di depannya juga terdengar, membuat Itachi semakin merinding, _ngeri_.

.

"_**Hiks~ Sudahlah! Aku 'kan hanya ingin membalas e–mail calon adik iparku~"**_ balas Itachi, sangat tidak nyambung sekali. Kali ini hanya rengekan dengan nada manja yang terkesan dibuat–buat oleh pemuda Uchiha itu yang terdengar, _mencoba mendramatisir keadaan_, membuat Kyuubi langsung _sweatdrop_ dan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, _annoyed_.

"_**Hell! Aku sudah sangat lelah, Baka Aniki! Jadi jangan ngelantur aneh begitu!"**_ —_teriak pemuda raven itu akhirnya_, membuat beberapa pasien yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekat ruang latihan itu terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara rupawan pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu, yang ternyata cukup untuk membuat seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi langsung tertawa terbahak–bahak begitu mendengarnya.

.

.

* * *

**Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction for nothing, **—_**really**_**?**

**LIMIT**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (manga/anime/chara) ©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei**

Genre: Drama, Romance!Picisan, Mystery!Gaje, Humor!Garing and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

––– **WARNING –––**

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! Pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 4.5th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata absurd** penulis yang memang **ndak punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita ndak mutu **seperti ini karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran ala Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING –––**

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

* * *

.

**LIMIT**

**Second Chapter **—_**Limit of Confidence**_

_**Aku yang membuat 'dinding' itu dan sekarang haruskah aku yang memanjatnya?**_

_**Jujur.**_

_**Aku sangat berharap bisa menemukan seseorang yang dapat melewati 'batas' itu dan menarik ku dari dasar kegelapan ini**_

_**Walaupun hanya satu orang, itu lebih dari cukup…**_

.

.

Sosok seorang pemuda raven tampak bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon besar di hutan itu. Pipinya yang berwarna putih terlihat semakin pucat ketika pemuda bermata onyx itu menatap kedua tangannya. Entah apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya hingga tanpa sadar pemuda itu mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kuat–kuat pada batang pohon di belakangnya, hingga membuat pohon besar yang tampaknya sudah tua itu sedikit berguncang.

"_**Ck. Kenapa aku bisa menyentuhnya?"**_ gumam Sasuke, setengah berbisik, sebelah tangannya tampak menutupi wajah rupawan pemuda itu, mengusap perlahan butiran air hujan yang membasahinya.

Pakaiannya sudah sangat basah sejak dia berpisah dengan Naruto tadi, membiarkan kulit putih yang membalut tangannya juga terlihat semakin pucat, _kedinginan_. Nafas sang raven terlihat berbaur, menguap bagai embun bersamaan dengan air hujan yang berhasil menembus rimbunnya dedaunan pohon tempatnya berteduh.

Sesaat pandangan matanya yang tajam berubah drastis, menyiratkan kebingungan dan kesedihan yang tak terbendung dalam manik onyx miliknya yang kelam. Hatinya yang entah mengapa terus meneriakkan sesuatu yang dia pun tak mengerti membuatnya semakin kalut.

_Dia hanya ingin bersama seseorang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto!_ —tapi rasanya tetap ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya selalu enggan jika mengingat bahwa dia seperti sedang mengambil kesempatan dalam takdir yang salah.

_**Dirinya yang seharusnya tak bisa dilihat oleh mata orang awam, malah memperlihatkan diri dan bahkan berani menyentuh pemuda itu!**_

_**Seseorang yang seharusnya tidak bisa melihatnya.**_

_**Seseorang yang seharusnya tak disentuhnya.**_

_**Seseorang yang seharusnya tak dicintainya bahkan pada pandangan pertama sekalipun**__—_

.

Sasuke tak bisa berhenti berpikir buruk tentang dirinya sendiri, begitu sebuah ingatan terbayang samar–samar dalam benaknya, sekilas ingatan ketika Ia pertama kali membuka mata, _satu setengah tahun lalu__—_

.

Memori lama mulai berputar, suara gaduh terdengar hampir di seluruh penjuru lembah di daerah perbukitan Utara kota Konoha, —_suara sirine ambulans, pekikan terkejut orang–orang, serta bunyi decitan roda mobil yang mengerem mendadak mulai terdengar mengerikan_. Beberapa orang tampak berlari kebingungan, terlihat jelas oleh sang raven ketika manik onyx miliknya terbuka, di saat ia sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya secara utuh.

Satu persatu mobil–mobil di jalan sempit itu berhenti, serentak membuka pintu mereka untuk berlari ke depan sana, ke arah sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terlihat cukup tak berbentuk lagi setelah menubruk pohon di seberang jalan, _yang sepertinya sudah menimbulkan semua efek kepanikan yang ada dihadapannya itu_.

.

Kepala Sasuke terasa berdenyut ketika ia mencoba mengingat kejadian setelah itu, dirinya yang kebingungan di saat semua orang tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan yang sempat dilontarkannya, _walaupun enggan_, seolah dirinya tak ada di sana atau di saat dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun sebelum itu.

Selain namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan nama seseorang yang sempat digumamkannya —_Uzumaki Naruto_.

Pemuda raven itu lalu mengingat ketika seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang memakai gaun hitam kelam sedang menatap ke arahnya, _membuat Sasuke berlari mengejarnya_, mencoba menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada wanita yang sepertinya merupakan satu–satunya orang yang bisa melihat sosoknya saat itu.

.

.

"**_Kau melamun—"_** Bisikan lembut terdengar pelan, membuat bulu di sekitar leher sang blonde berdiri, _merinding_.

Seketika tubuh proposional berbalut kulit tan erotis yang tampak sedang duduk berteduh sambil memeluk kedua kaki di depan dadanya itu mendongak, seketika itu langsung berdiri dan menatap sekitarnya untuk mencari keberadaan sumber suara yang terdengar samar–samar di telinganya tadi.

Sesaat manik sapphire sang pemuda membulat begitu menangkap sosok lain di seberang tempatnya berteduh, agak jauh di balik rimbunan semak belukar. Terlihat tenang, sosok seorang wanita bergaun dan memakai tudung hitam sekilas tersenyum padanya dari kejauhan sana, membuat Naruto merasa tak asing dengannya.

"_**A**_**_— Anda siapa?!"_** tanyanya cukup kencang, mengingat seberapa deras suara hujan berhasil menenggelam suaranya saat itu. Perasaan mengganjil yang sempat menghinggapinya seketika menguap entah kemana, membuat sang blonde melupakan betapa dinginnya air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya ketika dirinya mencoba berlari mendekati sosok yang perlahan mulai berjalan seperti ingin menuntunnya ke suatu tempat itu.

"**_EHH?! TUNGGU!"_** —pintanya, _cepat_, begitu melihat sosok wanita itu mulai menghilang di balik pepohonan hutan.

.

.

* * *

_**Aku sudah belajar untuk tidak egois seperti dulu.**_

_**Tapi mengapa rasanya hal itu menjadi tidak berguna setelah kau yang malah berubah menjadi seorang yang egois?**_

* * *

.

.

Wajah Sasuke yang terlihat lebih pucat ketika terakhir kali Naruto melihatnya seminggu lalu membuat sang blonde menatapnya cemas, _seolah tidak berkedip sekalipun_, secara terang–terangan ia memperhatikan sang raven dari tempat duduknya.

"_**Jika kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menatapku seperti itu, sebaiknya kau pulang saja Naruto–san. Kau cukup mengganggu kenyamananku di sini."**_ ucapan sang raven yang tiba–tiba membuat dua orang pemuda lainnya di seberang sofa sana menoleh, terlebih Kyuubi yang terlihat langsung menyipitkan matanya, _menahan emosi_.

"_**Huh? **_**_Gomenasai. Aku mengganggu mu, ya?"_** suara getir dari sang blonde terdengar, _canggung_, di saat manik sapphire miliknya langsung beralih ke arah lain.

"_**Hn, sangat**_**_—"_**

"_**Aa**_**_— Naruto_**_**–kun! Bisakah kau pergi ke bagian administrasi sebentar? Ku rasa aku melupakan sesuatu di sana, tolong ambilkan untuk ku, ya?"**_

Tiga pasang mata berbeda tampak berpaling hanya untuk memandang sosok pemuda bersurai hitam panjang yang selalu diikat satu itu, menghiraukan tatapan sok _innocent_ sang Uchiha Sulung yang seolah kebingungan dengan sikap tiga orang pemuda yang berada satu ruangan dengannya saat ini, begitu dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sempat menyela ucapan Sasuke pada detik–detik terakhir tadi.

.

"**_Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"_** tanya Itachi, tetap dengan ekspresi kebingungannya yang terkesan sangat dibuat–buat.

"_**Tidak. Ku rasa tidak."**_ Kyuubi yang tampaknya cepat tanggap langsung menimpali, membuat dua pemuda yang ada di seberang sana terdiam, _**"Naru, ayo cepat bangun, aku akan mengantar**__—"_

"**_Oops! Kyuu, kita masih harus menyelesaikan pemeriksaan Sasuke untuk hari ini! Jadi tidak apa membiarkan mu sendirian ke sana bukan, Naru_**_**–chan?"**_ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu sontak membuat Kyuubi berjengit, _kaget_, terlebih dirinya langsung ditahan oleh tangan Itachi hingga membuat dirinya kembali jatuh terduduk di atas sofa empuk yang didudukinya tadi.

Itachi tampak mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto setelah menyela pembicaraan orang lain untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, _mencoba mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik–baik saja_, membuat sang blonde akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk percaya padanya, _**"Ba**_**_— Baiklah! Tidak apa Kyuu_**_**–nii, aku bisa sendiri."**_ ucapnya kemudian, berjalan menuju pintu lalu menggesernya pelan.

.

"_**Aku pergi dulu!"**_ lanjut Naruto lagi, sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar samar–samar menjauh dari ruangan perawatan yang mendadak sunyi itu, walaupun ada tiga orang pemuda di dalamnya yang sedang menampakkan aura yang terasa berbeda, terdiam dan saling memandang tajam antara satu dengan lainnya.

* * *

.

.

"_**Ck! Apa–apaan kau, Itachi?! Kalau penyakit anak itu kambuh bagaimana, hah?!" **_teriakan frustasi Kyuubi tampaknya berhasil memecah kesunyian di antara mereka bertiga, membuat Itachi kembali tersenyum penuh makna sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap berdiam diri tanpa ekspresi, duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya. Entah mengapa sikap _stoic_ yang biasa diperlihatkannya itu semakin sering muncul setiap Naruto datang menjenguknya.

.

Itachi seketika menatap Kyuubi, merangkulnya, lalu berbisik sehingga Sasuke tak bisa mendengar suaranya, "Kyuubi, kemungkinan kambuhnya kecil sekali jika dia ada di sini. Kau lebih tau hal itu, _bukan_?" ucapan Itachi membuat Kyuubi terdiam, _tampak berpikir_, mengabaikan Itachi yang sudah melepaskan rangkulan pada pundaknya dan bangkit menuju kursi di sebelah ranjang Sasuke.

"_**Nah, lalu untukmu Uchiha Sasuke… Naruto–kun sudah pergi sekarang, jadi bisakah kau berhenti berbohong di depan Aniki mu ini, Baka Otouto?"**_ ucapan Itachi membuat suasana dalam ruangan itu semakin sunyi, ketika Kyuubi maupun Sasuke hanya menatap ke arahnya, _tajam_.

"**_Apa maksudmu, Itachi?"_** Kyuubi kembali pada sikap datarnya, _penuh penekanan_, hingga Sasuke yang sejak tadi bersikap _stoic_ pun tampak tak nyaman karenanya. Lain halnya dengan pemuda Uchiha satu lagi, Itachi yang seperti tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuubi malah semakin mendekati adiknya itu, memandangnya tajam, _penuh dengan aura mengintimidasi yang sangat kentara_.

.

"**_Sasuke, apa kau tahu beberapa kebiasaan saat seseorang sedang berbohong?" _**Itachi mulai duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang adiknya itu, seketika mengubah intonasi suaranya seperti biasanya, _tenang_.

Kyuubi yang tampaknya masih bisa menguasai emosinya memilih untuk tetap diam di tempat semula, memperhatikan dua pemuda Uchiha yang ada di seberang sana tanpa minat. _Well_, _dia hanya ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi, . .!_

Manik onyx milik Uchiha Sulung itu tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama gerak–gerik Sasuke yang tetap pada ekspresi datarnya itu, _terdiam_, mengantisipasi sikap kakaknya yang memang cepat berubah di setiap menit berikutnya itu.

"_**Sepertinya kau tidak tau, huh? Baiklah, akan ku beritahukan padamu**__— __**Pertama, tangan orang itu akan gemetar atau mungkin berkeringat dingin persis seperti yang sekarang ini kau alami, Otouto."**_ Sekarang Itachi tampak tersenyum kecil, begitu menikmati pemandangan ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlihat mulai gusar di hadapannya, langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke luar jendela di samping kirinya.

"_**Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Aniki."**_ Ucap pemuda raven itu kemudian, tampaknya berhasil membuat Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan respon Sasuke yang terdengar lebih seperti seseorang yang ingin mengelak daripada benar–benar tidak mengerti.

.

"_**Kedua, orang itu sebisa mungkin akan segera mengalihkan perhatian lawan bicaranya. **_**_Hmm… mengalihkan pandangan dari lawan bicaranya juga, mungkin?"_** Suara Itachi terdengar lagi, mengabaikan penyangkalan sang adik yang terdengar tidak menarik baginya, seketika berhasil membuat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"_**Otouto, dengarkan aku,"**_ Pemuda Sulung Uchiha itu membalas menatap sang raven, _penuh perhatian_, _**"Perasaan seseorang itu terlihat dari matanya dan dari matamu aku bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, bocah**__—__** 'mata adalah jendela hati', kau tahu?" **_Kyuubi mulai berbicara, _menyela_, pemuda scarlet itu pun tampak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"**_Sasuke,_**_** sekarang aku berbicara sebagai seorang Uchiha Itachi, seseorang yang memiliki mata yang sama denganmu. **_**_Kau mungkin bisa meyakinkan Kyuubi_**_**–tan dan Naru–chan selama ini dengan acting terbaikmu itu, tapi ma**_**_sih terlalu cepat seribu tahun jika kau berpikir bisa menipu kakakmu satu_**_**–satunya **_**_ini, kau juga mengerti itu, bukan?"_**

"…"

"**_Baka."_**

"**_Ck. Baka Aniki…"_**

Dua pemuda berbeda lainnya terlihat langsung memasang ekspresi _sweatdrop_ dan kesal secara bersamaan, begitu mendengar perkataan seorang Uchiha Itachi yang _sok_ tidak berdosa di antara mereka itu. Hingga berhasil membuat seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi dan Uchiha Sasuke ingin menjitak kepala pemuda raven berkuncir satu itu karena sudah memanggilnya dengan embel–embel '–_tan'_ dan memanggil Naruto dengan nama kecilnya terlebih ditambahkan dengan embel–embel '–_chan'_.

.

"**_Oh! Lupakan perkataanku tadi! Sekarang yang terpenting, apa kau masih ingin berkata kalau kau sama sekali tak mengingat apapun selama dua setengah tahun ini, Otouto?"_** kali ini Itachi tampak menyeringai kecil, begitu kakak dari sang raven itu tampaknya berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"_**Uchiha Sasuke! Seharusnya aku marah padamu karena sudah memperlakukan Naruto seperti tadi, tapi aku tidak akan mempersalahkannya jika kau mau menjelaskan alasanmu untuk berbohong pada kami semua. Jadi, tolong katakan semuanya!"**_ Kyuubi yang termakan taktik pengalihan dari Uchiha Sulung itu mulai memohon pada Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu semakin tidak enak hati karenanya.

_Kau dengar itu? Seorang Kyuubi bahkan sampai memohon padamu!_

* * *

.

.

Sesaat yang terdengar hanya suara cicitan burung–burung gereja kecil yang tampak bermain di atas pohon Cemara yang ada di luar jendela kamar perawatan yang kembali sunyi itu. Cahaya matahari senja yang lembut tampak menerangi kamar, membuat Sasuke yang duduk bersandar pada ranjang yang berada paling dekat dengan jendela tidak terlihat jelas, hanya _silhouette_ sang raven yang tertangkap retina mata dua pemuda yang sedang bersamanya itu.

.

"_**Apa kalian percaya 'hantu'?"**_

Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar setengah berbisik, namun masih terdengar cukup jelas bagi Itachi dan Kyuubi yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya, membuat dua pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu terlihat mengerutkan alis, _bingung_. Secara bersamaan di saat helaan nafas sang raven terdengar juga_—_

"_**Ha**_**_—ah?"_**

—_t__anggapan dan ekspresi terkejut berlebihan dari seorang Uchiha Itachi dan Uzumaki Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka dengan pemuda seperti Sasuke._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**To Be Continue" or "FIN" again?**_

* * *

**A/N: **_**Huwaaaa**_**~ Maafkan Itcha yang membuat cerita ini semakin ngawur dan rumit begini! **_**Gomenasai**_

**Ini sudah dilanjut~ maaf kalau cerita'a membingungkan dan akan semakin membingungkan #plak! **_**Arigatou**_** untuk review'a minna–**_**san**_**!**

**Terimakasih juga karena sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan menunggu fic absurd Itcha ini… untuk update'a mungkin sekitar 2 minggu sekali… #maaf kalau kelamaan *menunduk dalam***

**.**

**Cerita ini adalah perpaduan dari beberapa scene yang hilang selama cerita "DAYDREAM" dan kelanjutan setelahnya, jadi kalau minna–**_**san**_** mau, coba baca fic "DAYDREAM"a dulu~ *promosi terselubung* berhubung cerita itu juga membingungkan, Itcha juga minta maaf kalau minna–**_**san**_** semakin bingung setelahnya #plak!**

**Sebenarnya karena cerita ini dibuat tanpa plot yang jelas, maka Itcha pun kurang yakin cerita ini akan berakhir seperti apa *dibantai* tapi sungguh! Itcha akan berusaha melanjutkannya dengan sebaik–baiknya! Jadi mohon dukungannya, minna–**_**san**_**! *deep bow***

**.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Yumi Emi, Ineedtohateyou, dhearagil, Haraguroi Yukirin, hanazawa kay, mifta cinya, Typeacety95, Himawari Wia**

—_**and you who read this weird fanfic 'til the end!**_

"_**Arigat**__**ō**__** Gozaimasu!"**_ for reading this absurd fic! _—__and still_, **"**_**Mind to review, minna–san?"**_^^


	3. Third Chapter —Limit of Truth

LIMIT

Plum Peach

Kenyataan yang sesungguhnya ada di antara mereka hanyalah sebatas kenangan semu. Seperti sebuah kebenaran yang tersembunyi di balik pantulan air yang murni —The Cut Scene from DAYDREAM, LIMIT. Third Chapter —_Limit of Truth_ /ALWAYS BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru

…

* * *

**LIMIT**

**The Cut Scenes from DAYDREAM**

_**Terkadang aku bersikap tak peduli akan apapun**_

_**Tapi seseorang pernah berkata pada ku:**_

"_**Terkadang orang yang bersikap tak pernah peduli pada kita itulah yang sebenarnya sangat peduli pada kita"**_

* * *

…

Tanah yang basah, berlumpur dan dipenuhi dengan tumpukan daun yang berguguran membuat setiap langkah Naruto yang sedang berlari menjadi agak tersendat–sendat karenanya. Pemuda blonde itupun tampak hampir terjatuh beberapa kali, jika saja dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki refleks yang bagus di saat tatapan matanya harus tetap terfokus pada sosok yang dikejarnya saat itu.

Senja mulai berubah menjadi malam, ditambah dengan air hujan yang tiada henti–hentinya jatuh dari langit membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedikit meringis begitu merasakan gejala penyakitnya yang mulai kambuh.

Jantungnya terasa berdegup semakin kencang, di kala sosok wanita yang diikutinya itu terlihat semakin jauh dari jangkauan matanya yang mulai kehilangan fokus. Manik sapphire milik pemuda itu mulai tertutup perlahan oleh kelopak matanya yang terasa semakin berat, _bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang juga mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya_, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu limbung dan langsung terperosok ke samping kanannya yang ternyata adalah dataran tanah yang cukup landai dan curam.

'_**Uso!'**_ —batin Naruto, _kaget_, sebelum dirinya benar–benar kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh berguling–guling ke dasar lembah.

.

"_**Sraak! Krosaak!"**_

Suara gemerisik dari arah depan membuat Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru arah, _waspada_, sorot matanya tampak memicing tajam begitu menangkap sekilas sesuatu yang tampak memantulkan cahaya rembulan ke arahnya dari balik tumpukan dedaunan sana.

Tanpa disadari oleh pemuda raven itu, hari sudah beranjak malam dan menjadikan daerah sekitarnya gelap gulita, _jika saja malam ini bukan malam bulan Purnama_. Hujan baru saja reda, menyisakan sedikit awan kelabu yang terkadang menutupi keindahan dari sinar lembut rembulan yang sesekali membias di antara dedaunan basah di hutan itu.

Diiringi dengan suara–suara makhluk malam yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya, Sasuke mulai berjalan perlahan menuju sesuatu yang sempat menyilaukan matanya tadi. Sedikit membungkukkan badannya, pemuda raven itu tampak mengulurkan tangannya, memungut sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung dengan Kristal biru muda berbentuk prisma unik sebagai bandulnya.

Sasuke tampak menaikkan kalung itu, mengarahkan bandulnya yang menggelantung bebas pada cahaya rembulan yang mulai terlihat dari balik awan, membuat Kristal biru muda itu kembali bersinar lembut begitu dipandang oleh onyx kelam miliknya, memantulkan bayangan dirinya dalam Kristal itu.

Sedikit bergumam kecil, sang raven yang merasa tidak asing dengan kalung itu mulai memperhatikan Kristal itu dengan seksama,

"_**Ini**_**_—"_**

"**_Cepat—"_** sebuah lantunan suara lembut seseorang mulai terdengar, _membuat sang raven agak berjengit_, terkejut bersamaan dengan manik onyx miliknya yang menangkap sosok seseorang yang tampak sedang berdiri di belakangnya dari pantulan Kristal yang dipegangnya,

"**_Cepatlah, jika kau memang ingin menemukannya—"_**

.

—_Kosong._

Hanya angin yang berhembus pelan terasa menusuk tulang yang menyambut sang raven yang tampak jengah ketika membalikkan badannya ke belakang, setetes keringat dingin tampak meluncur dari pelipis kanannya, membuat nafasnya yang sempat tidak teratur mulai berubah tenang. Sasuke dengan cepat memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam saku mantelnya, sambil memastikan sekali lagi jika ia hanya sendirian di tempat itu.

Halusinasi —_batinnya,_ sebelum Sasuke yang mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya itu tampak kembali terkejut, seketika onyx miliknya membulat begitu melihat apa yang telah diinjaknya, sebuah syal orange—_syal milik seseorang yang sangat ingin dijaganya saat ini, Uzumaki Naruto_.

"_**Kuso!"**_ suara rutukan sang raven pada dirinya sendiri terdengar sekilas sebelum tangannya menyambar syal itu, _memungutnya_, lalu berlari dengan cepat ke arah tempat dirinya meninggalkan sang blonde sendirian tadi, terus berharap jika Naruto akan baik–baik saja di sana.

.

.

* * *

**Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction for nothing, **—_**really**_**?**

**LIMIT**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (manga/anime/chara) ©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei**

Genre: Drama, Romance!Picisan, Mystery!Gaje and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

––– **WARNING –––**

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! Pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 4.5th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata absurd** penulis yang memang **ndak punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita ndak mutu **seperti ini karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran ala Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING –––**

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

* * *

.

**LIMIT**

**Third Chapter **—_**Limit of Truth**_

_**Lihatlah kebenaran itu melalui perasaanmu**_

_**Apakah dia pernah berbohong?**_

_**Ataukah dirimu sendiri yang selalu membohongi perasaanmu itu?**_

.

.

Sasuke tampak cukup kepayahan hanya untuk mengejar sosok wanita bergaun hitam yang dilihatnya tadi.

Sedikit demi sedikit kaki jenjangnya membawa dirinya semakin memasuki hutan di lembah Utara Kota Konoha, _tanpa_ _sadar_, di saat yang bersamaan juga membuatnya semakin menjauh dari kerumunan orang–orang yang paniknya bukan main di jalanan sana.

Beberapa kali pemuda bersurai hitam itu berbelok, _melewati_ _satu pohon lagi_, tetap terfokus untuk mengikuti wanita itu sebelum akhirnya langkahnya terhenti begitu manik onyx miliknya menangkap sosok seseorang yang tampak sedang bersandar pada pohon yang tidak jauh darinya.

.

"_Ohayou_, Uchiha Sasuke–_sama_. Apa kau menikmati harimu?" suara seorang pemuda tampaknya menyapa indera pendengaran sang raven, membuat Sasuke yang terdiam mulai membaca situasi yang sedang dihadapinya itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya kemudian, manik onyx sasuke tampak menicing tajam, ketika dirinya mencoba untuk mendekati sosok pemuda yang ternyata memiliki ciri fisik yang cukup mirip dengannya itu, walaupun pemuda itu bisa dikatakan lebih manusiawi dibandingkan sang raven dengan surai hitamnya yang tampak polos.

.

"_**Yare yare~ Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang yang sudah mati sepertimu, hm?" **_balas pemuda itu, santai, sembari mempermainkan senyumannya yang mengganjil.

"_**Apa maksud perkataan mu itu, hn? Lalu darimana kau tahu nama ku? Walaupun aku tak bisa mengingat apapun sebelum ini tapi aku cukup yakin tak pernah mengenalmu!"**_ nada sengit dari sang raven membuat pemuda itu sempat ingin tertawa, sebelum akhirnya mereka berhadapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat hanya untuk saling menatap lawan bicaranya.

"_**Hmm… Mungkin tidak apa**__**–apa kalau aku memberikan sedikit clue padamu." **_gumam pemuda itu, terlihat sedikit menimbang–nimbang keputusannya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, _**"Baiklah! Namaku Sai, aku adalah Shinigami**__—__** eits, aku akan menjadi pemandu mu mulai hari ini, jadi selamat datang dalam dunia antara kehidupan dan kematian, Uchiha Sasuke!"**_ Ucap pemuda bernama Sai itu lagi, sedikit terdengar aneh dalam setiap perkataannya.

"_**Hah? Maksudmu**__—__**"**_

"_**Tugasku di sini hanya memandumu untuk menemukan 'alasan' kematianmu.**_**_"_**—_pemuda itu tampak melanjutkan ucapannya_, menghiraukan ekspresi sang raven yang sempat kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke bersikap _stoic_ lagi, kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Sai yang sebenarnya tak masuk di akal itu.

"_**Kau punya batas waktu 1001 hari terhitung hari ini. Selama itu juga kau akan ditugaskan menjadi scheduler **_**_—penjadwal waktu bagi orang_**_**–orang yang akan meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Sebelum batas waktu berakhir, ingatanmu tidak akan dikembalikan seperti sebelumnya, selain itu aku juga tidak diperkenankan untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut padamu, jadi cukup sampai di sini."**_

.

Hening seketika di antara dua pemuda itu.

.

"_**Jadi aku sudah mati?" **_

"_**Hmm… Sebenarnya kau sedang koma sekarang, jadi lebih tepatnya kau itu 'setengah hidup, setengah mati'**_**, **_**Uchiha**_**."**

"_**Hn. Lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'alasan' kematian, huh? Ku rasa aku tidak pernah menginginkan kematian seperti ini, jadi kenapa aku harus melewatkan 1001 hariku terbelenggu dalam takdir konyol seperti ini?"**_

"…"

"…"

"_**Kau bodoh."**_

.

Ucapan Sasuke tampaknya membuat pemuda di hadapannya itu berubah drastis, memperlihatkan ekspresi seriusnya yang cukup membuat sang raven tak bergeming, sedikit pun, _**"Ku pikir seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah seseorang yang masih bisa berpikiran lebih baik walaupun dalam situasi aneh seperti ini…"**_ jeda sesaat, pemuda itu tampak memperlihatkan ekspresi meremehkan, membuat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya, _**"Ternyata aku salah besar, huh?"**_ ucap Sai kemudian, mulai berbalik pergi meninggalkan sang raven.

"_**Walaupun kau adalah seseorang yang tak bisa menghargai takdir, sebagai pemandu mu aku akan tetap mengunjungi mu setiap akhir minggu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir jika mengalami kesulitan selama 1001 hari ini!"**_ —_lanjutnya lagi_, sedikit menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tampaknya cukup lega begitu mendengar ucapannya itu.

Pemuda itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi, _tampak tersenyum ganjil_, sebelum menghilang dan mengatakan—

"_**Ku sarankan kau mencari 'Uzumaki Naruto' terlebih dahulu, Uchiha! **_—_**karena dia kunci takdirmu; Kau hidup maka dia juga akan tetap hidup, mengerti?"**_

.

.

* * *

_**Ada rasa yang selalu mengganggu bila ku ingat tentang dirimu**_

_**Saat pertama ku pandang pesona di wajahmu**_

_**Ku rasa saat itulah hatiku terperangkap dalam jeratan benang merah takdir bersamamu**_

* * *

.

.

Cahaya lembut rembulan tampaknya berhasil membuat Naruto terbangun, _tidak seperti biasanya_, pemuda bersurai pirang itu tertidur dengan jangka waktu yang cukup pendek —_hanya sekitar dua jam lamanya_. Gemerisik dedaunan terdengar samar–samar oleh sang blonde, di saat dirinya yang masih dalam kondisi setengah terjaga itu merasa bahwa tubuhnya mengapung di udara, _hangat_.

Perlahan–lahan manik sapphire miliknya terlihat dari balik kelopak matanya yang mulai terbuka, memandang ke arah pepohonan dan semak belukar yang ada di sebelah kirinya yang tampak bergerak ke belakang, seketika membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di gendong oleh seseorang saat ini.

.

"—**_Sa_**_**suke?"**_

Suara Naruto yang terdengar setengah berbisik membuat sosok pemuda yang sedang menggendongnya itu berhenti sejenak, mencoba menoleh ke arahnya yang masih merasa betah untuk menumpukan dagunya pada pundak sang raven. Tangan tan miliknya yang sejak tadi menggelantung di depan dada Sasuke terasa sedikit kaku, membuat pemuda blonde itu mencoba merenggangkannya sebelum memeluk leher pemuda raven itu, _erat_.

"_**Hn. Bagaimana tidurmu, Naruto?"**_ suara Sasuke terdengar seperti lantunan lullaby yang indah, sedikitnya membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya di balik punggung sang raven, _pelan_, hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang memaksanya untuk kembali memasuki alam mimpi.

"_**Umm… Kita mau ke mana?"**_ sang blonde mulai bertanya, _tetap dengan suara berbisiknya_, begitu merasa yakin dirinya sedang berada di belakang punggung tegap '_penjaganya'_ yang hangat, _nyaman_, di saat pemuda itu sepertinya berjalan semakin memasuki hutan —_bukan pulang ke rumahnya_.

Sasuke tak bergeming sedikit pun, _tak menjawab pertanyaan sang blonde_, membuat Naruto yang memang merasa cukup kelelahan akhirnya memilih untuk berdiam diri dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik punggung Sasuke dan semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada sang raven.

.

"_**Krosaak! Grosak! Gaakk! Gaakk**_**_—_**_**"**_

"…_**?!"**_

Suara gemerisik dari pepohonan serta suara–suara makhluk malam terdengar tiba–tiba, menyisakan hembusan angin dingin yang sempat menyapa kulit kedua pemuda itu, berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke seketika dan membuat Naruto terkejut hingga hampir mencekik sang raven.

Hening. Hanya suara angin malam yang berhembus pelan yang terdengar.

.

"_**Hn. kau takut, Naruto?"**_ suara sang raven mengintrupsi keheningan malam, begitu menyadari sang blonde di belakangnya masih gemetar, _sepertinya sedang ketakutan_, hingga pelukan Naruto pada lehernya agak melonggar.

"_**E**_**_— e_**_**h? Tidak! Aku tidak takut, Teme!"**_ elak pemuda bersurai pirang itu, wajahnya tampak memerah, _hangat_, begitu menyadari Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arahnya dengan senyuman tertahan.

"_**Hei, jangan memanggilku 'Teme'! Kalau kau takut bilang saja padaku, kita pulang sekarang."**_Balasan Sasuke membuat Naruto seketika mengembungkan kedua pipinya, _cemberut_, sedikit mulai memberontak dari gendongan sang raven hingga mereka berdua hampir terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak kuat menahan beratnya.

"_**Yak! Kau yang duluan memanggilku 'Dobe' sebelum menghilang tadi!"**_ ujarnya, masih mengomel ria,_** "Memangnya kau mau mengajakku ke mana? Kalau kau benar–benar**_ _**mau mengajakku ke sana, ya kesana! Kalau tidak, ya tidak! Baka Teme~!"**_ Teriakkan Naruto membuat Sasuke mulai gemas, hingga pemuda bersurai hitam itu menurunkan sang blonde dari gendongannya.

"_**Kau benar–benar berisik Dobe!" **_Sasuke terlihat kesal, membuat Naruto semakin menatapnya sengit tanpa menyadari seulas senyuman jahil sempat menghiasi paras rupawan sang raven.

.

"_**Teme **_**_—eits!"_**

"_**GUBRAK!"**_

"…"

"…"

Suasana hening kembali menghampiri keduanya, di kala sang blonde langsung terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap dengan wajah yang mencium tanah basah di bawahnya terlebih dahulu. Manik onyx Sasuke tampak membulat seketika begitu mendapatkan pemandangan konyol yang sangat langka di hadapannya itu, hingga akhirnya sang raven tidak bisa menahan tawa mengejeknya lagi.

"**_Hmpft_**—**_Hahahahahaha!"_**

"…"

"**_Hahaha— Hn. kau benar_**_**–benar Dobe, Naruto**_**_!"_** tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke tampak terus tertawa mengejek, menampilkan sisi lain dirinya yang sangat berbeda, sangat arrogant dan santai, mengabaikan sang blonde yang mulai bangun dari posisi mirisnya dan langsung duduk terdiam, menatap sang raven dengan dua manik sapphire miliknya yang tampak sembab.

"**_Hiks. hiks— hiks… Hwaaaaaa~"_** suara tangis Naruto akhirnya pecah, membuat Sasuke seketika menghentikan tawa _OOCness_ yang sejak tadi dikumandangkannya, segera menghampiri sang blonde yang masih terduduk beralaskan dedaunan yang masih basah akibat hujan sore tadi.

"**_Whoa_****_! Dobe_****_— ish, Naruto? Kau tidak apa?!"_**tanya Sasuke, _kelimpungan_.

Air mata pemuda pirang itu tampak mengalir membasahi kedua pipi chubby miliknya, membuat sang raven menatapnya iba. Tangan berbalut kulit putih pucatnya langsung mengusap air mata itu, mempertemukan kulit alabasternya yang dingin dengan kulit tan hangat milik sang blonde, membuat Naruto yang masih menangis terisak itu agak terkejut, walaupun akhirnya ia membiarkan saja tangan pucat milik pemuda raven yang tampak berlutut di hadapannya itu tetap menyentuhnya, _lembut_.

"**_Hiks_****_— Jahat! Kau benar_**_**–benar Teme, Sasuke!"**_ ujar sang blonde diantara isak tangisnya, berhasil membuat Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

"**_Hn. Aku memang brengsek karena sudah meninggalkan mu sendirian tadi… Maafkan aku, Naruto." _**Ucapan maaf terlontar dari bibir pucat Sasuke, seketika menghentikan tangisan Naruto yang tampaknya kembali terkejut, **_"Apa kakimu terasa sakit?"_** sang raven kembali bertanya, tampak khawatir sembari tangannya beralih ke kaki kiri sang blonde, melepaskan sepatunya.

"**_Waktu aku menemukanmu tadi, kau pingsan di dekat sungai sana._**" sesaat telunjuk kanan sang raven menunjuk ke arah berbeda, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang sembab, sesaat ke arah yang ditujukan olehnya,**_ "Ku rasa kakimu terkilir, makanya kau terjatuh tadi."_** Kali ini Sasuke tampak mengeluarkan syal orange milik sang blonde dari saku mantelnya, membebatkannya pada pergelangan kiri Naruto yang tampak agak membengkak itu.

**_._**

Onyx dan Sapphire bertemu di kala remang**–**remang cahaya rembulan malam itu menerangi mereka, membuat waktu seolah terhenti bagi salah seorang pemuda itu begitu ia menyelami mata lawannya_, sesaat menemukan kehangatan yang mendalam di sana._

.

Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Naruto, yang tampaknya sedang melamun sejak tadi, membuat sang raven kembali tersenyum tertahan, _chuckled_, **_"Hn. Pulang nanti, ingatkan aku untuk membuat es batu untuk kakimu yang bengkak ini, mengerti?"_** ucapnya sambil mengelus surai pirang milik pemuda di hadapannya itu, _pelan_, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak, _mundur_.

"**_Huh?"_** Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tersadar dari lamunannya tampak salah tingkah, _segera menepis pelan tangan sang raven_, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang tampak bersemu merah dari hadapan Sasuke.

"**_Aa_****_— Aku mengerti."_** Ucap Naruto akhirnya, sebelum pemuda berurai pirang itu menutup bibirnya yang tampak bergetar dengan punggung tangannya, _malu_, walaupun tetap mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatap teduh padanya.

.

.

* * *

**_Indahnya rembulan di malam itu seakan menyatu dengan keinginan ku untuk memiliki cintamu_**

**_Cinta yang takkan pernah kau ucapkan_**

* * *

.

.

Seulas senyuman tulus masih terpatri jelas pada paras rupawan seorang Uchiha Sasuke di saat dua pemuda berbeda yang sejak tadi mendengarkan ceritanya hanya bisa terdiam tanpa menyela sedikitpun, begitu mereka menyadari pandangan teduh sang Uchiha bungsu yang terpancar jelas dari kedua onyx miliknya selama sang raven bercerita.

"_**Ck. kalau kau sebegitu menyayangi adikku hingga tak mau melihatnya terluka lagi, kenapa kau berbohong seolah kau tidak mengenalnya saat sudah terbangun, huh?" **_suara berat Kyuubi terdengar mengintrupsi helaan nafas Sasuke, bersamaan dengan kedua manik ruby miliknya yang menatap pemuda raven itu, _bingung_.

"_**Hmph**_**_— lalu setelah itu apa? Kau pikir dengan membuatnya semakin dekat denganku akan jauh lebih baik sebelum aku membuangnya ketika waktu ku untuk 'pergi' tiba?"_** sahut sang raven, _getir_, **_"Kau tau? Waktu yang tersisa tak lebih dari lima puluh hari lagi, dan aku masih belum menemukan alasan ku untuk menghindari 'kematian' itu!"_**

"**_Tapi Otouto—"_**

"**_Jangan bercanda! Cukup saat aku meninggalkannya waktu itu aku membuat satu kesalahan konyol dengan mengatakan rasa 'sayang' ku padanya!"_** suara Sasuke terdengar naik satu oktaf, membuat suasana di antara mereka kembali menjadi semakin tidak nyaman, terlebih bagi sang raven yang langsung merasa serba salah pada dirinya sendiri,**_"Sekarang, aku tak ingin membuatnya membalas perasaan itu…. Aku tak ingin membuatnya lebih terluka daripada ini."_** lirihnya kemudian.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak tadi di balik kaki langit —_horizon barat_, lebih tepatnya di balik dataran yang cukup tinggi di ufuk barat sana, didominasi oleh pepohonan cemara yang berbaris rapi, _menjulang cukup tinggi_, berlatarkan langit senja berwarna biru keunguan.

Udara dingin mulai berhembus, _menusuk tulang_, membuat sang raven agak menggigil kedinginan walaupun dirinya tak bergeming sekalipun hanya untuk menatap kakaknya ataupun kakak dari orang yang disukainya, Sasuke tetap menundukkan kepala dalam diam.

.

"_**TAP!"**_

Sebuah tepukan hangat cukup terasa di atas surai hitam sang raven, hingga membuat pemuda itu cukup terkejut dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk menemukan seulas senyum penuh pengertian terlukis jelas pada sosok kedua pemuda yang saat ini sedang menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan.

"_**Jujur saja, aku tak tahu harus marah atau senang kalau mengingat kau itu hanya seorang bocah arrogant yang mencoba menyayangi adikku dengan caramu sendiri."**_ gumam Kyuubi, berhenti menepuk sang raven yang tampaknya masih terdiam, bersamaan dengan Itachi yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"_**Nah, Kyuu! Ku rasa kita perlu mencari Naru–chan sekarang."**_ seru Itachi, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih berpikir, mencerna perkataan si Sulung Uchiha sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu, _**"Sepertinya dia tersesat sampai–sampai tidak kembali ke sini, hm?"**_ ucap Itachi dengan nada _sok_ khawatir, membuat Kyuubi membatu seketika dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat pasi, hingga akhirnya si Sulung Uzumaki dengan sikap protective supernya itu berlari keluar ruangan untuk mencari adik satu–satunya itu.

Itachi tampak terkekeh kecil begitu melihat tindakkan Kyuubi yang menurutnya terlalu over protective, sebelum akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu memilih untuk segera keluar dari ruang perawatan adiknya.

.

"_**Aa! Sasuke**_**_—_**_**"**_

Suara pemuda berkuncir satu itu kembali terdengar dari balik pintu kamar yang baru setengah tertutup, membuat sang raven yang sedang menatap jauh keluar jendela langsung mengalihkan pandangan sejenak padanya, _**"Ku rasa kau sudah cukup bijak untuk menentukan pilihan hidupmu sendiri, jadi hanya satu saranku padamu; Jangan sampai kau menyesali jalan yang sudah kau pilih itu, Otouto."**_ Ucapnya kemudian,

"_**Terkadang**__—__** di saat kau berpikir untuk menyembunyikan semuanya, berpura–pura tak mengerti, hingga semua kesalah–pahaman terjadi, merasa lebih baik untuk tersakiti sendirian, kau itu sebenarnya terlalu naïve…"**_

Sasuke tampak tetap mendengarkan setiap perkataan sang kakak, walaupun tatapan matanya sudah kembali teralihkan keluar jendela, menatap kumpulan burung–burung gagak yang tampak berterbangan di langit malam, _**"Hmph**__—__** mungkin tak seharusnya aku berkata begini tapi; Apa kau tidak merasa kalau kau sedang membuang waktu berhargamu yang tersisa untuk bersama Naruto hanya karena semua kebohongan ini, Sasuke?"**_

Perkataan Itachi yang terakhir bersamaan dengan suara pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup sempurna membuat sang raven bertopang dagu, menerawang tentang hal–hal yang bisa saja terjadi selanjutnya dalam kehidupannya kini.

**.**

**.**

"_**To Be Continue" or "HIATUS"? #plak!**_

* * *

**A/N: Yak! Cerita ini semakin menjadi ngawurnya~ #duagh!**

**Padahal Itcha milih judulnya "LIMIT" karena bagi Itcha waktu SasuNaru dalam cerita ini sangat terbatas, makanya Itcha ingin menjelaskan sebaik mungkin bagaimana mereka melewati waktu yang '**_**terbatas'**_** itu bersama, hingga akhir… #tapi ceritanya malah semakin absurd begini TTATT ***_**failed**_*****

_**Gomenasai**_**… *menunduk dalam***

_**Hontou ni Gomenasi**_**… karena cerita ini semakin membingungkan dan merepotkan minna****–**_**san**_**… ****Untuk masalah membedakan yang mana flashback dan mana yang bukan, Itcha sebenarnya juga bingung untuk memisahkannya –w– #gampared! Jadi maaf kalau kesannya makin menjadi cerita flashback dalam flashback…. Sulit dibedakan~ #maksud? O.O #plak! PLAK!**

**.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Haraguroi Yukirin; dhearagil; mifta cinya…**

—_**and you who read this fanfic 'til the end!**_

"_**Arigat**__**ō**__** Gozaimasu!"**__—__and still_,** "**_**Mind to review, minna–san?**_**" ^^**


	4. Fourth Chapter —Limit of Innocence

LIMIT

Plum Peach

Kebenaran yang ada hanya setangkup cerita dari kemurnian hati, dimana perasaan yang murni hanyalah cinta abadi, terpendam dalam beribu kata yang tak pernah bisa diberi pada orang yang dia sayangi —The Cut Scene from DAYDREAM, LIMIT. Fourth Chapter —_Limit of Innocence_ /ALWAYS BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru

…

* * *

**LIMIT**

**The Cut Scenes from DAYDREAM**

_**Di hari**_**–**_**hari yang telah berlalu tiada kata terucap**_

_**Kau yang selalu ada di hatiku**_, **_Ku ingin selalu berada di sisimu_**

**_Bahagia bila bersamamu—_**

* * *

…

Sebuah bus tampak berhenti pada pemberhentian dekat taman kota yang ada di sebelah utara Konoha, menyuguhkan sambutan yang cukup hangat pada dua orang pemuda yang baru saja turun dari bus itu dengan pemandangan daun pepohonan yang mulai berguguran, _indah_. Udara dingin menusuk tulang sangat terasa di dataran tinggi hutan utara Konoha ini, membuat kedua pemuda berbeda itu terlihat masih menggigil kedinginan walaupun sudah mengenakan mantel bulu yang hangat sekalipun.

Memasuki pertengahan musim gugur daun dari pohon–pohon Oak yang mendominasi jalan setapak hutan itu mulai berubah memerah hingga jingga kecokelatan, siap jatuh berguguran kapan saja ketika angin yang cukup kencang berhembus, _menerpanya_.

.

Sasuke tampak menarik satu koper di belakangnya tanpa masalah, lain halnya dengan Naruto yang terlihat sangat kerepotan menggendong beberapa ransel sekaligus, membuat sang blonde sempat mengumpat ke arah pemuda raven yang terlihat sangat tidak peduli padanya itu.

"Kunci!" sang raven tampak mengulurkan tangannya yang berbalutkan sarung tangan hitam, bertudungkan satu mantel yang berwarna senada, membuat Naruto tampak melamun karena melihatnya berpakaian seperti itu, '—_seperti waktu itu, huh?' batinnya, _menyelidik.

**.**

"Aku pulang~!" seru Naruto, _senang_, begitu mendapati dirinya telah sampai di beranda rumah keduanya. Manik sapphire milik pemuda bersurai pirang itu tampak berkaca–kaca, _terharu_, begitu merasa seperti menemukan sebuah oasis di tengah padang pasir yang gersang, hanya karena akhirnya ia bisa terlepas dari jeratan tali ransel yang tampak menumpuk di balik punggungnya dan memberatkan pundaknya hingga pegal.

"Selamat datang, _Teme_! Anggap saja seperti di rumah sendiri!" ucap sang blonde begitu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan beratap kayu kelas satu itu, segera meletakkan semua ransel bawaannya di atas sofa empuk yang berdekatan dengan beranda belakang rumah, tampak menghadap langsung ke arah kebun belakang.

"_**Hn. tentu saja aku akan menganggap ini rumah ku sendiri, Dobe. Toh, dulu ini rumahku**_—" balas Sasuke, _stoic_. Seketika pemuda raven itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru ruangan hingga akhirnya onyx itu tertuju pada kebun belakang rumah, walaupun masih dibatasi dengan pintu kaca supaya udara dingin tak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_**Begitu, ya…**_**_—ehh?"_**

"…"

"…"

"_**Omae wa usotsuki ttebayo!"**_

"_**Uso nanka ja nai, Usuratonkachi!"**_

"_Argghhh_! Tidak mungkin ini rumahmu, _Teme_!" teriakan frustasi sang blonde kembali terdengar, terlihat sapphire miliknya menatap sang raven dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan bahkan oleh Sasuke sendiri yang notabene pernah tinggal bersama dengan pemuda pirang itu, _dulu_.

"_Hn_. Ini memang bukan rumah ku, tapi ini rumah peristirahatan Ibuku, _Dobe_." lanjut Sasuke, _lagi_, langsung membuat pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya cengo seketika, ketika dirinya balik menatap angkuh ke arah Naruto yang tampaknya sulit mengerti ucapannya tadi.

"Sepertinya Kurama–_san_ tidak mengatakan apa–apa padamu, _hm_?"

"_Huh_? Memangnya kenapa?"

"_**Hmph. Keluargaku hanya meminjamkan rumah ini pada kakakmu itu, jadi sebenarnya selama ini kau menumpang tinggal di rumah ku, Dobe."**_

"_**Heh? NANI**_**_—?"_**

—dan perdebatan mereka pun masih berlanjut setelah itu.

.

.

* * *

**Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction for nothing, **—_**really**_**?**

**LIMIT**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (manga/anime/chara) ©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei**

Genre: Drama, Romance!Picisan, Mystery!Gaje and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

––– **WARNING –––**

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! Pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 4.5th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata absurd** penulis yang memang **ndak punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita ndak mutu **seperti ini karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran ala Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING –––**

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

* * *

.

**LIMIT**

**Fourth Chapter **—_**Limit of Innocence**_

_**Saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku bahkan tak bisa berbicara denganmu**_

_**Ketika aku merindukanmu, aku bahkan tak bisa melihat senyumanmu**_

_**Untuk waktu yang cukup lama ini;**_

_**Apakah kau mendengarkan suara tangisan ku?**_

_**Hey, aku menangis karenamu…**_

.

.

Langit malam berhiaskan bintang–bintang yang berkelap–kelip serta bias dari sinar lembut rembulan tampak menaungi dua sosok pemuda berbeda itu, di tengah hutan cemara yang sunyi, hanya ditemani suara–suara binatang malam, membuat waktu kebersamaan mereka berlalu dalam diam.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi tetap berjalan dengan Naruto di punggungnya mendadak menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba–tiba, membuat sang blonde yang digendong di belakangnya itu sontak membuka matanya, hanya untuk mencari tahu hal apa yang bisa membuat sang raven menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke?" bisiknya, _pelan_, sebelum menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga dagunya menyentuh pundak sang raven, _hangat_.

"_Hn_. Kita sudah sampai, Naruto." Sasuke balas berbisik, sembari melirik ke arah sang blonde yang tampak termenung, menatapnya dalam diam, mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Pemuda bersurai pirang itupun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang raven, mengikuti arah manik onyx pemuda di depannya itu perlahan, sebelum akhirnya kedua sapphire miliknya tampak membulat, _takjub seketika_, begitu menemukan pemandangan tak biasa di hadapannya.

.

Di sana, di hadapan keduanya, terhampar padang rumput yang cukup luas, dengan satu bukit kecil di dekat air terjun, mengalirkan airnya yang dingin hingga meluncur menuruni tebing, jatuh berbaur dengan air di samudera lepas yang ada di bawah sana, jauh di depan mereka.

Satu pohon Basswood besar juga terlihat di atas bukit kecil itu, dengan daun–daunnya yang menghijau, tampak sedikit bercahaya begitu dedaunannya yang masih basah karena terkena butiran air hujan sore tadi itu diterangi oleh sinar bulan purnama di atas sana, bersamaan dengan angin malam yang berdesir pelan, yang juga menerpanya.

.

"**_Menarik, bukan?"_** sang raven mulai berbicara lagi, ketika dirinya mencoba menurunkan sang blonde, perlahan hingga mereka duduk di atas hamparan rumput yang tidak terlalu tinggi di bawahnya. Manik onyx miliknya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda itu, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang masih takjub akan pemandangan lembah yang bagai alam mimpi di sekitarnya itu, **_"Pemandangan yang sangat menarik—–"_** gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"**_Umm_****,"** balasan dari sang blonde terdengar, _singkat_, langsung menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya lah yang sesungguhnya paling menarik bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah ke sini sebelumnya… Ada sesuatu yang seperti menginginkanku untuk pergi ke sini setiap saat." Ucapan pemuda raven itu membuat sang blonde sedikit menoleh padanya, memiringkan kepala pirangnya, sebelum tersenyum seperti seekor anak kucing yang bahagia, "Mungkin saja itu bagian dari ingatanmu yang hilang, Sasuke! Bisa saja kau pernah ke sini dengan keluarga mu, _kan_?" suara lembut Naruto terdengar bersemangat, sedikitnya ia merasa senang jika Sasuke bisa mendapatkan ingatannya lagi.

_Ya, mungkin suatu saat nanti_, jadi pemuda raven itu bisa pulang kembali pada keluarganya dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan baik, _tapi semua ini…_

.

"_**Nee, Sasuke**_**_—–"_**

"**_Hm?"_**

"**_Uhmm… Jika ingatanmu kembali nanti, bisakah kita tetap seperti ini? —Aa… maksudku, apa kau masih mau sesekali datang ke sini?"_**

Suara sang blonde terdengar bergetar, ketika paras rupawan seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak terlihat karena surai pirangnya yang terkena angin malam itu tampak menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menunduk dalam, menunggu respon dari Sasuke yang agaknya sempat terkejut, hingga akhirnya pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum tulus sambil tetap memandang sosok pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"**_Hn. Aku pasti akan selalu kembali ke sini, bersama denganmu. Itu pasti."_**

"…"

"…**_Naruto?"_**

"**_Hmm…"_**

Suara dengkuran halus tampaknya membalas ucapan sang raven yang saat itu hanya bisa terdiam, _speechless_, karena ternyata pemuda yang sedang di ajaknya bicara itu tertidur. Hal itu tentu membuatnya sedikit menggeram, _gemas_, begitu mendapati tubuh pemuda yang terbalut mantel hijau itu perlahan–lahan mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan langsung bersandar pada dirinya, sedangkan kedua kelopak mata Naruto yang tersembunyi dibalik poni pirangnya tertutup rapat.

"_Yak! Dobe ini—–"_ batinnya, _miris_, sebelum mencubit gemas kedua pipi pemuda yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukannya itu, tanpa menyadari kehadiran sosok seorang wanita bergaun hitam yang tampak tersenyum penuh makna sedari tadi begitu memperhatikan mereka dari balik _silhouette_ pepohonan di kejauhan sana.

.

.

* * *

**_Enggan sudah ku melangkah_**

**_Untuk menggapai impianku_**

**_Tiada terasa waktu demi waktu ku lalui tanpa arti_**

**_Kini kusadari tak mungkin ku miliki cintamu_**

**_Karena aku hanya terhanyut dalam khayalan dan impian semu_**

* * *

.

.

"**_Seperti kataku dulu; Dia terlalu manis untuk kau bawa ke neraka bersama mu, Uchiha."_**

"**_HUH?!"_**

"**_GUBRAK!"_**

Suara seorang pemuda dari balik pintu kaca yang berbatasan dengan teras belakang rumah itu tampaknya berhasil membuat seorang Sasuke terbebas dari lamunannya, seketika membuat sang raven yang sempat memandang jauh ke arah kebun belakang terkejut, hingga jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitenya.

"_Yak_! Apa–apaan kau ini?! Apa kau sebegitu inginnya aku mati karena serangan jantung sekarang, _huh_?!" desis Sasuke begitu mendapati '_pemandu'_ yang cukup membantunya selama ini tampak terkekeh kecil, sembari memandang rendah ke arah dirinya yang masih terduduk beralaskan lantai kayu yang dingin.

Padahal baru sebentar rasanya dia dan Naruto bertengkar hebat tentang kepemilikan rumah yang sekarang mereka tempati ini, hingga akhirnya kedua pemuda berbeda itu memilih untuk menghentikan perdebatan mereka dengan Naruto yang mengalah duduk di sudut ruangan, bersandar pada pegangan sofa, sampai tertidur sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memilih untuk melamun, walaupun tetap mencuri pandang ke arah sang blonde dari balik pintu —_sebelum dikejutkan oleh Sai yang tidak pernah bisa diduga kemunculannya!_

.

"Lagipula kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau aku akan masuk neraka, _hn_? Kau mengutukku, begitu?" tanya Sasuke, _kesal_.

"_Hmph_—– lupakan itu dan jawab satu pertanyaan ku ini; Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk bersantai–santai sekarang ini, _Uchiha_?"

Suara mengintimidasi terlantun merdu dari bibir pucat sang malaikat maut, membuat Sasuke sedikitnya merinding, begitu merasakan aura penuh penekanan dari pemuda yang tampak masih berdiri angkuh di hadapannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan '_bersantai'_? Kau tidak lihat aku juga sedang berusaha di sini!" geram sang raven, tak kalah sadisnya, "_Kau_! Jangan pernah menyentuhnya sehelai rambut pun!" ucapnya lagi, balas menatap tajam ke arah Sai yang terlihat mulai tidak peduli padanya, beralih menatap Naruto yang ada di seberang sana.

"_He_–_eh_… Apa kau belum mengatakan semuanya pada '_malaikat'_ mu ini?"

"Ya…"

"Hmm.. Aku sudah membantu mu dengan mengembalikan seluruh ingatan mu sejak satu setengah tahun lalu, membiarkanmu kembali terbangun hanya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto sebagai dirimu sendiri dan sekarang hanya tersisa dua hari lagi!" suara Sai terdengar rendah, menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang hanya bisa terdiam ketika sang malaikat maut mulai mendekati sang blonde yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Tapi kau masih belum tau apa jawaban dari '_kematian'_ mu itu, _huh_?"

"Aku bingung." Hanya itu respon yang didapatnya dari pemuda raven itu, "Terkadang aku berpikir—– Apa hubungannya kematian ku dengan kehidupannya? Kenapa kami harus terikat takdir yang aneh ini?" sedikit menunduk, Sasuke masih melanjutkan kata–katanya, "Apa ini hanya kelanjutan dari mimpi di siang hari ku yang belum selesai?"

"Kalau ini hanya sekedar '_mimpi di siang hari'_ bagi mu, kenapa kau tidak segera terbangun?"

"Itu…"

"Ku beritahu satu hal lagi; yang memegang kunci jawaban dari semua ini adalah kau! Dan semua hal ingin kau ketahui untuk memastikan jawaban mu itu adalah ibumu!"

"…?! Jangan bercanda! Bukannya _Kaa__–__san_ sudah mening—–"

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda soal apapun, –—dan ingat, ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku menemui mu. Jadi selanjutnya tergantung pada usaha mu untuknya, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

.

.

"**_BRUK!"_**

Lagi–lagi Sasuke sedikit tersentak, begitu mengingat sekilas percakapannya yang terakhir dengan sang malaikat beberapa saat lalu. Pemuda bersurai raven itupun tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan keranjang berisi buah apel yang sejak tadi di bawanya, membuat Naruto yang baru saja memetik beberapa apel segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa–apa?" itu satu pertanyaan yang segera terlontar dari bibir pucat sang blonde, ketika tubuhnya tampak bergetar, menahan suaranya yang juga ikut bergetar setelah berlari cukup cepat tadi.

"_Hn_. Aku tidak apa…" dengan sedikit susah payah Sasuke mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, tanpa sengaja membuat dirinya semakin tidak terlihat baik–baik saja di mata sosok pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu.

"_umm_… –—Kalau boleh ku tanya, kenapa kau melamun dan menatapku sejak tadi..? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" merasa tidak enak hati karena menanyakan hal yang kurang penting di situasi dan kondisi yang tampaknya memang tidak tepat itu membuat Naruto bergetar, _gugup_, sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang masih terduduk di depannya sembari memunguti apel yang baru saja terjatuh, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam keranjang.

"Ya. Ada satu hal yang ingin ku lakukan denganmu. Berdua."

Ucapan sang raven terdengar pelan, sedikit ambigu bagi Naruto yang tampaknya langsung tercengang, _kaget_, hingga apel yang seharusnya dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang di hadapannya malah terjatuh dan menggelinding ke arah Sasuke yang tampaknya masih terengah, _lelah_. _Sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau kalimatnya tadi telah membuat kedua pipi sang blonde merona, hangat_—–

"…"

"…_huh_?"

"Hu–_Huh_?! Ma–maaf! Maksudku tadi, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, berdua denganmu!" ucap Sasuke akhirnya, _cepat_, langsung meralat perkataannya begitu menyadari ucapannya yang terdengar cukup bodoh tadi berhasil membuat pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya itu malu, _sangat malu_.

"Ya, baiklah… Tapi kau mau mengajakku ke mana?"

"_Hn_. Ke hutan cemara yang ada di Utara sana, di pinggiran lembah, tempat dimakamkannya ibuku."

.

.

* * *

**_Andai Kau tau jikalau rindu ini hanya untukmu_**

**_Ketika kau tak ada di sini, di sisi ku._**

**_Aku bisa merasakan "kesendirian" ini, rasa "dingin" ini._**

**_Kau tahu? Aku selalu berdoa untuk mu_**

* * *

.

.

Suasana di sekeliling hutan Utara memang tidak pernah bisa membuat Naruto tenang. _Bagaimana tidak_? Peristiwa ketika dirinya dan Sasuke terpisah ketika hujan di malam purnama dulu masihlah membekas dalam ingatannya, _sangat jelas_, bahkan terasa seperti Déjà vu untuk saat ini ketika dirinya menelusuri hutan bersama Sasuke di sebelahnya di saat hari mulai berubah, _malam_.

.

"Sasuke—–" suara rendah dari pemuda bersurai pirang di sebelahnya itu sontak membuat Sasuke menahan langkahnya, sedikit termenung sebelum menatap pemuda bermata sapphire itu melalui onyx miliknya yang kelam, _dalam_, "_Hn_?" balasnya, _singkat_.

"Untuk apa kita ke makam ibumu?" pertanyaan Naruto terdengar jelas, _menuntut penjelasaan atas semuanya_, "Kau—– Kau tidak bermaksud mengakhiri semuanya di sana, _bukan_?" kali ini suara Naruto terdengar mulai mengeras, bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang terlihat mulai mengepal kuat, _menahan emosi_.

"_**Apa maksudmu?"**_

.

Terdiam.

Naruto terdiam akan respon Sasuke yang sangat tak diharapkannya. Sedikit mendongak, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap ke arah langit malam dan bulan purnama yang tertutup oleh mendung di atasnya dalam diam. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum kecut, dikala dirinya masih mencoba untuk menahan setitik embun yang entah sudah berapa lama mulai menutupi kilauan manik sapphire miliknya sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

"_**Ghh… Sudahlah! Jangan berlagak bodoh lagi, Teme! Aku tau semuanya! Tentang peringatan itu, –**_**_—tentang_**_**semua yang kau katakan pada Kyuu–**_**_nii_****_dan Itachi_**_**–**_**_nii!_**_**"**_seru Naruto pada akhirnya, _emosi_, _**"**__—__**dan bahkan tentang ingatanmu yang sebenarnya tak pernah hilang itu! Aku tau semuanya, Sasuke! Aku tahu**_**_—_**_**–"**_

Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Naruto malah mencengkram kerah baju pemuda bersurai raven yang tampaknya sedikit terkejut di hadapannya itu, _cepat_, seiring dengan kembali meredupnya suara dari dirinya yang sempat terdengar naik satu oktaf itu.

.

"_**Naruto**_**_—_**_**–"**_ setengah berbisik, sesaat Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan nafas tertahan dari pemuda pirang itu, _hangat_.

"_**Kenapa**_**_—_**_"_ _jeda_, _**"Kenapa kau harus membohongi ku seperti ini, Sasuke?!"**_

Seruan itu kembali terdengar, terlontar dari bibir yang tampak bergetar milik pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya itu, masih dengan mencengkram kerah bajunya, ditambah dengan kilatan embun bening yang tampaknya berhasil membuat pandangan sang blonde membias, _buram_. –—_Dan Sasuke mebenci hal itu._

.

"–—**_karena aku tak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini."_** Ucap pemuda bermata kelam itu, _serak_. Sesaat pandangan manik onyx itu melembut, sembari mencoba meraih kedua tangan berbalut kulit tan lembut milik pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya, _pelan_.

"**_Huh? Lalu—– maksudmu lebih baik aku tidak tau apapun, begitu?!"_**—_terluka_. Satu kata itu sudah pasti dirasakan olehnya, oleh seorang pemuda pemilik mata beriris biru jernih itu, yang sekiranya hanya bisa balas menatap pemuda raven di depannya itu, _gelisah_.

"**_Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku—–"_**

"**_Lalu kenapa?!" _**Kali ini dengan suara yang cukup serak pemuda itu bertanya lagi, _akhirnya_, bersamaan dengan runtuhnya pertahan pemuda bermata sapphire itu, karena pada akhirnya dia menangis,—_Naruto benar_–_benar_ _menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke_.

.

"–—**_Karena ada saatnya kau lebih baik tidak tau."_**

"**_Ada saatnya ketika kita sudah terlanjur menorehkan sebuah luka, kita sebaiknya tidak semakin memperdalam luka itu, atau lebih parahnya—– meninggalkan luka itu di hati seseorang yang amat sangat kita sayangi."_**

Sunyi.

Satu pelukan hangat dan bisikan lembut sangat terasa melingkupi diri pemuda blonde itu, sedikit membuatnya mendongak kembali hanya untuk menatap manik onyx kelam milik pemuda raven yang masih setia melindunginya itu. _Ya, melindungi dirinya dari rasa 'dingin' akibat luka yang tanpa sengaja telah ditorehkan begitu dalam padanya selama ini_—–

**.**

'**_Kirai da_**—–'

Sesaat pelukan pada tubuh Sang raven terasa semakin mengerat, seiring dengan suara gemuruh dari langit sana, pertanda sepertinya akan terjadi badai, _badai yang sangat besar_. Suara desiran angin serta awan kelabu tampak mulai bergerak cepat, bertiup dari lembah hingga menutupi sebagian rembulan yang muncul secara sempurna di malam itu. _Ya, malam bulan purnama_, benar–benar seperti malam di hari itu.

.

.

"**_BRUK_****!"**

Tanpa sempat mengucapkan satu kata pun, Sasuke tampak limbung dan hampir terjatuh, seketika melepaskan pelukan hangat pada pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya yang terlihat mulai panik dengan keadaan dirinya yang mulai menunjukkan efek dari batasannya. _Ya. Batasan hari 'terakhir' untuknya, _—_tepat_ _di malam purnama, hari ini._

"**_Sa–Sasuke—!?"_** dengan cekatan Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh limbung pemuda di depannya, _sedikit berat_, hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang acak–acakan itu mencoba membaringkan Sasuke dengan beralaskan tanah yang dipenuhi guguran dedaunan musim gugur berwarna dominan jingga kemerahan di bawah mereka, dengan kepala sang raven berada di pangkuannya.

**.**

"**Naruto, ****_gomenasai_****— "** _jeda_, sesaat tangan berbalut kulit putih pucat milik Sasuke tampat terulur ke atas, _langsung disambut oleh tangan pemuda lainnya_, dengan menggenggam erat tangan sang raven, **"****_Hmph_****—– ****_Sepertinya aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menepati janji ku untuk mengajakmu ke lembah itu lagi, bersama, ke tempat dimana makam ibuku berada—–"_**

"—**_Ini saatnya untuk aku pergi, Kaa–san."_**

Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar pelan, _sangat pelan hingga terkesan seperti sebuah bisikan_, bersamaan dengan tetesan air yang terlihat meluncur dari sudut mata pemuda pirang yang memandang sendu ke arahnya, disusul juga oleh beribu–ribu tetesan air yang juga mulai turun perlahan dari langit kelam di atas mereka.

'_Hn. Badai mulai menampakkan dirinya_—–' batin pemuda bermata onyx itu, _pasrah_.

.

"**_Kau_****—****_Kau tidak akan pergi—–"_** suara Naruto kembali terdengar, _bergetar pelan_, sekiranya masih bisa menyadarkan Sasuke dari pandangan matanya yang mulai menggelap, **_"Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana pun! Tidak akan—Tidak akan ku biarkan kau pergi kemanapun, Teme!"_**

"**_Naru—–"_**

"**_Aku menyukai mu…"_**

"**_Aku menyukai mu! Aku menyukai mu! Aku mencintai mu, Sasuke—–"_**

Satu pengakuan, membuat dada sang raven terhenyak, bagaikan mendengarkan sebuah kutukan, sebegitu kerasnya pemuda itu menepis semua perasaaannya yang selama ini tumbuh karena keberadaan Naruto. _Jangan_—_Jangan lagi_… —batinnya, _lagi_.

.

"**_Suki da..."_**

"–—**_Walaupun kau bilang kalau kau membenci ku, aku akan tetap menyukaimu, karena aku mencintaimu."_**

"**_Jadi, Ku mohon, Ku mohon tetaplah hidup Sasuke!"_**

.

.

"**_puft_****—–"**

Tepukan kecil pada pipinya membuat Naruto tersentak, _kaget_. Seketika tubuhnya yang gemetar kedinginan karena hujan mulai terdiam. Tangan tan miliknya pun mulai terulur perlahan, menyentuh tangan dingin milik Sasuke yang masih berada di pipinya, _mengelus lembut_, mencoba menghapus air mata sang blonde yang sudah berbaur dengan air hujan yang mengguyur mereka sejak tadi.

"**_Jangan—Jangan menangis lagi…" _**suara baritone rendah itu kembali terdengar, _serak_, **_"Aku tak ingin melihat langit biru yang ku sayangi ini terus–menerus menitikkan air mata seperti ini."_** Seulas senyuman tulus tampak terukir di sudut bibir pucat Sasuke yang tampak bergetar, _menahan sakit_.

"**_Hei. Aku selalu berharap–—lagi. Aku ingin melihat senyuman mu itu, Naruto. Senyuman yang terasa sehangat cahaya matahari pagi ini…"_**Onyx sang raven menatap hanya padanya, ke arahnya, dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan, masih disertai dengan senyuman itu, senyuman penuh pengertian yang masih mencoba untuk melindunginya.

"**_Tidak. Tidak lagi. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan mu seperti yang dilakukan Kaa–san pada ku. Aku hanya ingin kau berbahagia, Naruto. Tersenyum, tertawa dan berbahagialah–—untukku juga, seperti biasanya." _**Suara baritone Sasuke terdengar, _meminta dengan penuh harap_, tersenyum dan tetap menahan perasaannya, _demi cintanya, demi kebahagiaan kecil untuk sang Uzumaki_.

"**_Arigato to Sayonara, Dobe…."_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Kata perpisahan telah terucap,_**

**_meninggalkan sosok seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang hanya bisa terdiam, tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun._**

**_Menangis dan menangis._**

–—**_dengan Sapphire sejernih langit musim panas yang tampak menatap kosong, berkabut, memandang ke arah pemuda bersurai raven yang telah menutup mata di hadapannya, dipangkuannya._**

—**_Untuk selamanya._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

**A/N: ****–—****_dan chapter depan adalah yang terakhir_****. Benar****–****benar akan berakhir.  
**

**Maaf sebelumnya, jika cerita ini semakin tidak jelas… *****_deep bow_*******

**Itcha benar**–**benar minta maaf atas semua cerita yang telah Itcha buat, yang sekiranya memberikan hasil yang sangat buruk dan terkesan sangat terburu**–**buru dalam pengerjaannya. ****_Hontou ni Gomenasai_****—–**

**.**

**Special Thanks to: ****hanazawa kay****, ****dhearagil****, ****mifta cinya****, ****Harpaairiry****, ****reiasia95****_—_**_**and you who read this fanfic 'til the end!**_

"_**Arigat**__**ō**__** Gozaimasu!"**_**_—_**_**and still**_**, "**_**Mind to review, minna–san?**_**" :')**

–—**_Keep calm and still love SasuNaru forever, nee?_**


	5. Last Chapter —Limit of Eternity

LIMIT

Plum Peach

Tersenyum, tertawa dan berbahagialah, –—walaupun itu hanya segelintir dari harapan ku untuk kalian berdua, untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu… untuk yang satu itu juga. —The Cut Scene from DAYDREAM, LIMIT. Last Chapter —_Limit of Eternity_ /BAD SUMMARY&STORY ALWAYS/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru

…

* * *

**LIMIT**

**The Cut Scenes from DAYDREAM**

**_Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur._**_**We choose to love, not to cease loving, **__—__**Cyrus**__._

* * *

…

Sebuah rumah klasik bertingkat dua tampak tersembunyi di balik rindangnya bayang–bayang pohon Oak yang daunnya mulai berguguran, _sempurna_.

Dinding dan pintunya rata–rata terbuat dari kayu kelas satu, memiliki jendela–jendela dengan bingkai yang cukup besar serta pintu geser dari kaca transparan pada serambi di teras belakangnya, menyuguhkan pemandangan langsung dari barisan pohon apel dan jeruk yang tampak berselang–seling, _teratur_.

.

Pintu kayu yang ada di beranda depan rumah mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pemuda scarlet yang tampaknya sedang terburu–buru. _Tux_ yang dikenakannya terlihat berantakan, sementara tangan kanannya di penuhi oleh sebuah buket bunga _lily_ putih yang lumayan besar.

Pemuda itu pun dengan cepat menutup pintu rumah, menguncinya dan segera menuruni tangga kayu yang ada, sebelum berlari kecil menelusuri jalan setapak menuju hutan cemara di bagian utara sana.

.

.

Hamparan padang rumput yang cukup luas terlihat sejauh mata memandang, di kelilingi oleh barisan pepohonan Oak, Basswood, Cemara serta sedikit semak–semak belukar yang dedaunannya sudah berwarna orange kemerahan. Angin semilir terasa menghantarkan dua sosok pemuda berbeda dalam perjalan menuju ke tengah–tengah padang rumput itu, yang tampaknya telah dihias sedemikian rupa, _indah dan menawan_.

Hiasan berupa kain berwarna putih memanjang tampak dijalin rapi di antara ranting–ranting pohon yang mengelilingi tanah lapang itu, membentuk sebuah tenda di atas beberapa meja dan kursi yang dibalut dengan kain berwarna senada. Beberapa rangkaian bunga _lily_ putih dan _lily of the valley_ terlihat memenuhi setiap meja, berpadu dengan cahaya lilin yang berpendaran.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tampak berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda lainnya berambut hitam panjang dan diikat rapi ke belakang. Tangan sang blonde tampak memegang erat lengan berbalut tuxedo hitam yang dikenakan pemuda di sebelahnya, mengingat kini matanya sedang ditutup menggunakan sehelai kain berwarna merah, hingga membuatnya sangat sulit untuk berjalan sendiri.

.

"_**Itachi**__**–**__**nii! Kita mau kemana? Apa sudah sampai?"**_ –—kalimat itu untuk kesekian kalinya terdengar dari Naruto yang rasanya mulai merajuk dan bosan, disaat yang bersamaan juga membuat pemuda jangkung itu lelah, "Aku pusing kalau begini terus, _kau tahu_?!"

Kali ini dengan nada yang dibuat–buat marah, sang blonde tampak mengembungkan pipi tan bergaris lembut miliknya, _cemberut_, karena protesnya yang pertama tak kunjung dijawab oleh Itachi.

"Hmm… Bersabarlah~ Sebentar lagi kita sampai…"

Jawaban dari Itachi yang terdengar sangat tidak meyakinkan itu membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_ karenanya, menghilangkan ekspresi cemberut yang tadinya sempat menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi si Sulung Uchiha.

"_**Bersabarlah! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami tunjukkan padamu." **_—lanjut pemuda itu, _semangat_, sementara pemuda pirang di sebelahnya itu memilih untuk diam, begitu merasa tak asing lagi dengan aroma tanah basah yang sedang dipijaknya saat itu,

**.**

'_Ini_—–'

_Taman bunga rahasia yang Sasuke temukan dulu._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction for Naruto Birthday's**

**LIMIT **

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (manga/anime/chara) ©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei**

Genre: Drama, Mystery!Gaje, Romance!picisan and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

––– **WARNING –––**

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! Pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 5th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata absurd** penulis yang memang **ndak punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita ndak mutu** seperti ini karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran ala Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING –––**

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

* * *

.

**LIMIT**

**Last Chapter **—_**Limit of Eternity.**_

_**Ku ingat kembali padamu**_

_**Di setiap gerak dan langkah ku**_

_**Bayangan mu selalu hadir dalam gelisahku**_

…

_**Hei. Mana yang lebih menyakitkan?**_

_**Apakah lebih baik tahu semuanya dari awal atau tidak tahu apapun hingga akhir?**_

_**Aku memilih keduanya… karena itu menyangkut hidup atau matinya dirimu….**_

.

.

Suara gemerisik dedaunan hutan yang diterpa beribu tetes air hujan terasa mengisi kesunyian yang ada di antara kedua pemuda berbeda yang tampaknya masih bergelung dalam diam. Tangan berbalut kulit berwarna putih pucat itu masih tergenggam erat oleh tangan pemuda bersurai pirang yang tampak menunduk dalam diam, membiarkan setiap tetes demi tetes air hujan mengguyurnya, hingga menyamarkan tetesan air yang juga mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Manik sapphire itu tampak kosong, di kala pandangannya tetap tertuju pada manik onyx yang telah tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata milik pemuda raven di hadapannya itu. _Berusaha menyerukan suara yang juga tak kunjung bisa dikeluarkannya, entah mengapa._

"_**Sasuke**_**_—–"_** suara sang blonde terdengar begitu serak, masih memanggil nama sosok pemuda di bawahnya, _pelan_.

"**_Sasu—–"_**

Tercekat.

Suara Naruto tanpa terasa tercekat, _terasa sakit_, sangat sakit, begitu menyadari semuanya—–

_Telah berakhir_.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terdiam, _sedikit mendongak_, menatap kosong sembari menyerukan permohonannya yang mungkin takkan pernah bisa terkabulkan entah–pada–siapa, masih dalam diam, _kesunyian_.

.

"**_Kau masih bisa membangunkannya, Naruto—–"_** satu suara terdengar lembut, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersadar dan menoleh ke sekelilingnya, _sepi_.

"**_Panggil namanya_**–—**_panggil Sasuke dan bangunkanlah dia._**" Sekali lagi, suara itu kembali terdengar, _dekat_, **_"Hanya kau yang bisa–—Temukanlah dia dan bangunkan dia dari kematiannya."_**

Suara itu terdengar jauh lebih dekat, membuat sang blonde sedikit bingung karenanya, sebelum akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk mengikuti bisikan itu—– _memejamkan mata_, memanggil nama pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah berbaring di pangkuannya kini, mencoba mencari sosok pemuda itu dalam ingatannya selama ini.

"**_Sasuke_**," sedikit berbisik, Naruto mulai memanggil namanya–—_nama seorang yang begitu disayanginya itu_.

"**_Sasuke, Sasuke…"_** lagi dan lagi, _bagaikan sebuah lantunan mantra_, pemuda bersurai pirang itu terus menerus memanggil nama sang raven, sedikit tak percaya dan juga sudah merasa putus asa. _Tapi dia tak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini_!

"**_Sasuke_**—"

.

.

–—dan bersamaan dengan itu, entah bagaimana sekelebat kenangan masa lalu pun melintas dalam benaknya. _Perlahan_…

* * *

—**flashback**—

Guguran dedaunan berwarna jingga kemerahan tampak seperti '_hujan'_, berjatuhan dari jajaran beberapa pohon maple dan basswood yang masih berdiri kokoh di sepanjang jalan setapak yang sedang dilalui oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. –—_Di musim gugur yang sama setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, satu tahun lalu_.

Senda–gurau terdengar dari arah keduanya, sedikit menggema dan diselingi canda–tawa yang terkadang membuat Naruto menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dan Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah, pasrah karenanya.

.

"_**Hei. Tadi kau bilang aku ini seperti 'musim gugur'? Kenapa 'musim gugur', Dobe?"**_ suara baritone khas sang Uchiha terdengar santai, setidaknya kali ini mereka bisa berjalan–jalan bersama lagi, sebelum Naruto tertidur di waktu yang tidak tepat seperti biasanya.

"_**Hummh.. Yaa.. Karena menurutku hanya musim itu saja yang benar–benar menggambarkan sifatmu, Teme."**_

Satu cengiran polos tampak menghiasi paras rupawan sang blonde, membuatnya tampak '_bersinar'_ diantara dedaunan yang semakin berguguran begitu diterpa angin senja hari itu.

"_**Kau selalu bersikap Dingin ibarat angin musim gugur yang juga terasa dingin, sangat malah. Tapi di balik itu semua, sebenarnya kau selalu berusaha menunjukkan sisi 'kehangatan' dengan cara yang berbeda.**_

_**Bagaikan musim gugur yang menghangatkan hati orang**__–__**orang dengan warna merah dan jingga dari daun-daun pepohonannya yang mulai berguguran… Kau punya caramu sendiri. Kau tahu?"**_

–—sembari menjelaskan panjang–lebar, sang blonde tampak mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah samping, seperti siap untuk memeluk angin di hadapannya, tanpa menyadari tatapan pemuda di sebelahnya yang tampak meneduh, _begitu menatap dirinya_.

"_**Hn. bukankah kau juga begitu? Kau 'musim panas' ku. Menghangatkan ku dengan senyuman mu itu. Membuatmu bagaikan matahari yang muncul pada langit biru di musim panas yang tak berawan**_—–_**"**_

* * *

.

.

"_puk_—–"

.

.

Satu telapak tangan yang cukup dingin terasa menyentuh pipi berbalut kulit tan Naruto, _bergerak perlahan_, kembali menghapuskan jejak air mata yang tampak masih menggenangi pelupuk mata beriris sapphire murni itu, membuatnya membulat seketika, tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"_Shh_—– Sudah ku bilang, jangan menangis… Kau benar–benar berniat untuk menghilangkan langit biru tak berawan yang ku sukai itu, _huh_? Do–be—–"

"…Sasu—–"

"**_GRAB!"_**

.

_._

"_cup_—–"

Satu ciuman memaksa yang tiba–tiba saja dilakukan Sasuke terasa bagaikan menghentikan waktu di antara mereka, membuat Naruto yang sempat terkejut mulai bisa tenang, benar–benar merasa lega, sebelum akhirnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu balas memeluk tubuh pemuda yang masih setengah berbaring di pangkuannya itu, _balas menciumnya_.

"_**Aku pulang."**_ Satu bisikan lembut terdengar dari Sasuke di sela–sela ciuman singkat itu, membuat pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu tak bisa berkata apapun lagi selain menunjukkan senyuman bahagia ke arahnya.

"_**Kenapa kau baru terbangun sekarang? Dasar Teme!"**_ pertanyaan dari Naruto yang terdengar masih sesenggukkan membuat sang raven tak urung tersenyum kecil, menepuk–nepuk surai keemasan milik pemuda di hadapannya itu, _lembut_.

"_**Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke**__—–"_

"_**Hn. 'Cause you're my precious sunflower after all. I'm home, Naruto."**_

.

.

* * *

"_**Hn. Aku akan terus hidup, selama kau masih memanggil namaku…"**_

"_**Kita akan terus bersama, dalam keadaan tersulit sekalipun **_–—**_karena takkan ku lepaskan lagi, genggaman ini._****"**

* * *

.

.

"_**Otanjoubi **__**omedetō**__**, Naruto**__—–__**"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna senada baru saja muncul dari balik beberapa buket bunga Lily Putih di hadapannya, begitu penutup mata sang blonde dibuka oleh Itachi yang masih berada di sebelahnya. Seketika hal itu membuat manik sapphire milik seorang Uzumaki Naruto membulat, tak percaya begitu menatap semua yang ada di sekelilingnya.

_Semuanya_. Bukan hanya tentang dekorasi, bukan juga karena ada Kyuubi dan Itachi saja, tapi karena kehadiran sosok Ibu dan Ayahnya dan bahkan sosok dari seorang Ayah dari sang Uchiha pun juga ada di sana. Lalu_—– seorang yang amat sangat disayanginya_, Uchiha Sasuke, _turut_ _berdiri di hadapannya_, menantinya dengan senyuman penuh kelegaan.

.

"_Hn_. Kau terkejut?"

Kali ini pandangan Naruto tampak beralih lagi ke arah pemuda bersurai raven di hadapannya, _sedikit merenggut_, pemuda berkulit tan polos itu tampak mengembungkan kedua pipinya, _pouty_, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mulai beringsut, mendekati sang Uchiha bungsu yang masih memajang senyum manis di hadapannya.

"Kapan kau merencanakan semua ini, Sasuke?!" nada gusar jelas terdengar dari pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah berbisik di telinganya saat itu, agak malu sebenarnya ketika ada ayahnya dan juga kedua orang tua dari pemuda Uzumaki–Namikaze itu melihatnya bersama dengan sang blonde, walaupun mereka semua sudah lama mengetahui hubungan keduanya. _Yaa… lama sekali, bahkan jauh sebelum mereka dilahirkan, semua itu sudah ditentukan!_

.

"Naruto," Kali ini suara baritone ayah dari pemuda Uchiha di dekatnya itulah yang mulai terdengar, serasa menggelitik tenggorokan sang Uzumaki yang tampaknya mulai gugup di hadapan sosok seorang yang cukup berwibawa setara dengan ayahnya itu, "Ha–_Hai'i_? Ada apa Fugaku–san?" ucapnya, _tertahan_, sempat melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke yang seenaknya saja merangkulnya, _semakin mendekatinya_.

"_Hmm_, Ini adalah permintaan mendiang istriku, jadi ini adalah permintaan ku juga. Jagalah Sasuke untuk kami berdua, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya."

.

Terdiam.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang tak terduga, _berkaca__–kaca_, dia hampir menangis jika saja Sasuke yang masih berada di sebelahnya tidak langsung memeluk dirinya, _erat_. Sedikit memberi isyarat pada semua orang yang berada di pemakaman itu bahwa _Himawari_–nya akan baik–baik saja, _setelah_ _meminta sedikit pengertian_, akhirnya pemuda bersurai raven itupun segera membimbing sang blonde, agak menjauh dari _setting_ untuk memperingati hari kematian mendiang nyonya Uchiha, untuk seorang Uchiha Mikoto–_sama_. _Sekaligus untuk hari pertunangannya dengan Naruto…_

* * *

.

.

Suasana hutan yang berhiaskan dedaunan berwarna jingga kemerahan kembali mengiringi perjalanan kedua pemuda berbeda itu. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena mereka tampak lebih dekat, _sangat dekat_, –—_tersenyum, tertawa dan berbahagia_. Sasuke benar–benar mencoba untuk terus membuat sang blonde menampakkan senyumannya, _hingga Naruto berhenti menangis_.

.

"_**Naruto, Aishiteru."**_ Suara Sasuke terdengar berbisik pelan, samar–samar terasa bagaikan hembusan angin yang membelai daun telinganya, _lembut dan menggelitik_.

"_**Kenapa kau baru jujur sekarang, Teme?"**_ sang blonde terdengar agak merajuk, terkesan ingin menyembunyikan betapa senang dirinya saat ini, begitu melihat pemuda bersurai raven di sebelahnya tampak berjalan berdampingan dengannya, _saling menautkan jari__–jemari __tangan mereka_.

"_**Usuratonkachi."**_–—seiring dengan ucapannya, Sasuke dengan sengaja menarik pinggang pemuda di sebelahnya itu, _tersenyum evil_, sesaat sebelum dirinya mendekatkan tubuh ramping itu dalam jangkauan, meraih dagu pemuda bermata sapphire itu dan mensejajarkan pandangan mereka berdua, membuat Naruto terkejut karenanya.

"**_Naruto, aku takkan bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi,"_**

Kali ini suara serak sang raven sedikitnya membuat Naruto tercengang, _cengo_ _seketika_, sebelum Sasuke mencium sekilas pipi bergaris tan lembut miliknya dan berucap, **_"Maka dari itu, jadilah milikku selamanya, jadilah bunga matahari ku yang takkan pernah layu seberapa pun aku menyiramnya dengan cinta yang ku miliki. My beloved Sunflower."_**

–—dan pemuda bersurai pirang itupun semakin tercengang dengan "_tanda_" yang disematkan Sasuke di lehernya sebagai lambang '_propose_ _marriage' _hari itu. _Kalung dengan Kristal biru muda berbentuk prisma unik sebagai bandulnya, kalung milik ibunda Sasuke_.

.

"_**So… What's your answer, Dobe?"**_

"_**O**_**_–Of course— Yes, I do. Baka Teme!"_**

* * *

.

.

Dihari yang telah ditentukan.

Tepat ketika sang raven menginjak usia yang kelima–belas tahunnya, di saat dirinya nyaris meregang nyawa, dia bangkit kembali dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki iris mata sejernih langit musim panas yang telah berhasil menawan hatinya sepuluh tahun silam, –—_dan_ _bahkan jauh di kehidupan terdahulu juga_.

Tepat ketika pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih berusia tujuh belas tahun, dia selalu terjaga dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan pemuda bermata onyx kelam yang selalu berada di sampingnya, –—_bahkan jika ia tertidur selama apapun saat itu_. Naruto akan terbangun dengan Sasuke yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya.

Dan kini, ketika kedua pemuda berbeda itu tepat berusia Sembilan belas tahun…

Tangan mereka mulai bisa bertautan dengan baik, berayun diantara hembusan angin musim gugur di bulan Oktober yang baru saja berakhir, –—dengan sepasang cincin bertengger manis di jari manis kedua pemuda yang baru saja menuruni altar pernikahan di hari itu.

.

"_**Tersenyum, tertawa dan**_**_berbahagialah,_**

–—**_walaupun itu hanya segelintir dari harapan ku untuk kalian berdua,_**

**_untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto._**

**_Lalu… untuk yang satu itu juga._**_…"_

–—hanya itulah sebaris kata yang bisa dibisikkan oleh seorang wanita bergaun hitam di balik pintu gereja hari itu, _tersenyum tulus_, sebelum dia menghilang dari pandangan dua pemuda yang juga tampak membalas tersenyum tulus ke arahnya di kejauhan sana, sembari bergumam—– "_Arigato, Kaa_–san…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Hei. Aku memang tak pandai bercerita.**_

_**Tapi jika kau mengizinkannya, maka akan ku ceritakan sebuah cerita yang dulu pernah ku tahu.**_

"_**Cerita ketika sebuah 'keajaiban' menghampiri 'kehidupannya' dan menyelimuti 'kematiannya'…"**_

_**Kau tahu? Perasaanku kini hanya untuknya seorang.**_

* * *

…

Sasuke masih terlihat menyibukkan diri pada buku yang dibacanya, seakan tak peduli pada seorang pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang sebenarnya sangat diperhatikan olehnya sejak tadi, berkutat pada lembaran–lembaran kertas di atas meja, menulis lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, membuat ruang santai mereka lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai tempat penimbunan sampah anorganik karena banyaknya kertas yang berserakan memenuhi lantai hingga ke teras belakang.

.

"_**Aku bodoh."**_ gumam Naruto, _tanpa sadar_, mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke yang tampak menaikkan alisnya sebelah, _heran_. Manik onyx miliknya tampak beralih dari buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, hanya untuk menatap sosok pemuda blonde di dekatnya itu.

"_**Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Oh. Maksudku kau baru menyadari tingkat kebodohan mu yang bahkan melebihi batas itu sekarang, Dobe?"**_

"–—_katakan padaku. Kau salah makan apa hingga jadi sepintar ini, hm?"_ Ucapan sang raven yang kelewat batas itu berhasil memunculkan kedutan berupa perempatan jalan imaginer pada pelipis kiri pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang bersamanya itu, _hingga akhirnya__––_

"_**BUAGH!"**_

Sebuah bantal bulu dengan suksesnya mendarat tepat di wajah sang Uchiha bungsu, _membuatnya agak terjungkal_, nyaris terjatuh dari sofa panjang tempatnya berbaring karena tak sempat menghindari serangan tiba–tiba itu.

"_**Yak! Dobe! Bisakah kau tidak memukulku?! Aku hanya bercanda!"**_ protes Sasuke, _sangat diluar sifat cool_–_nya_.

"_**Aku juga hanya bercanda, Teme sayang…"**_ balas Naruto, _sengit_, setidaknya rasa kesalnya telah terlampiaskan pada bantal itu –—dan pada Sasuke juga tentunya.

"_Ck_. Baiklah, aku salah, _Naru_. _Gomenasai_."Kali ini Sasuke mengalah, _lagi_. _Toh_, Naruto sudah mengatakan '_sayang'_ padanya tadi, walaupun dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

"…"

"_Hey._. Memangnya apa yang membuat mu merasa bodoh, _hm_? Kalau boleh ku tahu…"

"_**Hmm… kau tahu, Teme? Terkadang aku berpikir kalau aku ini tidak bisa menulis sebuah cerita dengan baik. Jujur saja, aku mungkin sudah memikirkan awalnya, lalu bagaimana akhirnya, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan jalan ceritanya, seperti**_**_—_**_**–"**_

"_**Kita tau bahwa kita 'lahir' lalu akan 'mati'. Tapi kau tidak tau jalan hidupmu itu, bukan?"**_ sela Sasuke, _cepat_.

"_Umm_…" Naruto tampak mengangguk, _mengiyakan_.

.

"_**Tutup matamu."**_ pinta Sasuke, tiba–tiba berjalan semakin mendekati Naruto.

"_**Eh?"**_

"Kubilang, tutup matamu, _Dobe_." –—ucapnya, _semakin memaksa_.

"Kenapa tiba–tiba?" tanya Naruto, _bingung_.

"Pokoknya tutup saja! Kau percaya padaku, _bukan_?" Sasuke mulai meraih tangan Naruto, _menggenggamnya pelan_.

"_Umm_…" Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk, _lagi_, mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke yang terdengar aneh baginya.

.

"Sekarang apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke, _kalem_.

"Tidak ada. Gelap, _Teme_!" jawab Naruto, _kesal_, merasa sedang dipermainkan.

"_**Itu saat kita 'lahir' dan 'mati', Naru."**_ –—Sasuke pun menjelaskan, membuat Naruto terdiam, _memikirkannya_.

.

"_**Sekarang buka matamu."**_ pinta Sasuke, _lagi_.

"…" namun kali ini Naruto menurutinya, _tanpa_ _banyak_ _bertanya_ _lagi_, tanpa protes.

"_**Apa yang kau lihat sekarang, hm?"**_

"_**Kau."**_ Jawab Naruto, _polos_.

"_**Hn. Itulah 'kehidupanmu', Naruto. Kau dan Aku. Mulai sekarang hanya akan ada Kita berdua. Bersama. Selamanya."**_

.

.

.

"…"

"…"

"… _**Ada yang salah?"**_

"_**Tidak, Teme… Tidak. Aku tidak mau hanya bersama denganmu selamanya." **_

"_**huh?"**_

"_**Aku ingin Kau dan Aku. Lalu**_**_—_**_**–**__**"**_ sesaat Naruto tampak mengulurkan tangannya, sedikit meraih dan menggenggam paksa tangan berbalut kulit alabaster milik pemuda di hadapannya, sebelum mengarahkan tangan itu untuk mengelus satu tempat pada bagian tubuhnya yang terasa agak mengganjil,

"_**Aku… Aku ingin kita bisa selalu bersama dengan anak ini juga, Sasuke…"**_ Suara merajuk terdengar dari Naruto yang tampak mengembungkan pipinya, terlihat sedikit bersemu merah, _lembut_. Seulas senyuman tulus pun tertuju ke arah sang raven yang sempat tersentak sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke balas tersenyum ke arahnya, _hangat_.

"_**Ya. Tentu."**_

"_**Kita akan bersama selamanya."**_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Awal musim gugur, kita bertemu.**_

_**Dengan senyuman itu, kau menyambutku.**_

_**Dari sambutan kecil itu, kita bisa bersama.**_

.

_**Kenangan yang berawal dari sebuah ingatan masa lalu.**_

_**Ingatan yang terikat oleh sebuah benang merah. Takdir waktu.**_

_**Berbaur mengikuti hingga ke kehidupan selanjutnya.**_

.

* * *

_**Hei. Ku ingin cinta mu selalu ada di hatiku, bersemi selamanya.**_

_**Takkan terpisah lagi.**_

_**Kaulah cinta ku, 'kan ku bawa kau bersama ku.**_

_**Dalam mimpi yang indah, dalam kenyataan yang lebih indah lagi…**_

_**Selalu. Bersama. Selamanya….**_

…

_**Setiap awal pasti memiliki akhir.**_

_**Dan setiap akhir pasti juga merupakan sebuah awal yang baru.**_

_**Sebuah awal dimana kita harus bisa menerima apa yang telah berakhir itu dengan lapang dada.**_

_**Walaupun kenyataannya itu pasti masih akan menorehkan 'bekas luka' tak kasat mata bagi kita semua yang menyukainya.**_

…

* * *

_**Prequel & Sequel from DAYDREAM**_

—**_sekaligus memperingati ulang tahun main chara serta berakhirnya manga kesayangan Itcha Meguri, NARUTO._**

_**FIN.**_

* * *

.

.

_**Last Word**_—

_Yak_! Akhirnya selesai juga… **"**_**Otanjoubi**__**omedetō**_**, **_**Uzumaki Naruto**_**—–****"**

Maaf untuk keterlambatan birthday _fic_**–**nya *_yang sangat amat terlambat_* dan **"**_**Omedetō gozaimasu**_**!"** karena manga NARUTO pun AKAN berakhir juga, yaa? :')

**/benar****–benar menyesakkan sekaligus mengecewakan sebenarnya/**

**Singkat kata, ****_"Perasaan Itcha saat ini sungguh membingungkan, –—hampa sekaligus terluka."_**

"**_Sungguh terluka, entah mengapa."_**

**#bahkan selama seminggu terakhir ini Itcha tak bisa berbuat banyak, selain menangis dan menangis.**

* * *

**/ABAIKAN SEMUA INI/**

"_Arigatou_" untuk Masashi Kishimoto–_sensei_ yang _mungkin_ **_SUDAH_** menepati janjinya untuk membuat akhir Naruto Shippuden tentang SasuNaru yang "Happy*teruslangsung*End" [bukannya: _'Happy Ending']… Tapi—–entahlah,_ Itcha sebenarnya merasa **_SANGAT_** kecewa terlebih dengan _'akhir sebenarnya'_ di The Last Movie nanti… dimana Naruto akan berakhir dengan Hina!? #plak!

_Yang benar saja?!_… Saya mungkin masih nerima kalau akhirnya Naru dengan Saku (yang notabene masih satu team dengannya dan sempat 'disukai' olehnya) karena ini LEBIH MASUK AKAL! _Ta_–—_Tapi ini?_ Terkesan SANGAT MEMAKSAKAN CERITA! Ditambah lagi mereka bahkan sudah "_direncanakan_" akan memiliki dua anak?! _What the?_

–—**_yaah… tapi, memang apalah arti seorang fans (apalagi seorang fujoshi) seperti saya? _**–—**_saya hanya 'debu' karena pada akhirnya saya hanya bisa 'menuangkan' harapan saya supaya SasuNaru bisa selalu bersama hanya dengan melalui sebuah fanfic gaje seperti ini._**

**_/DUNIA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERPIHAK PADA SEORANG FUJOSHI/ –—begitu kata teman senasib saya dari fandom [KyuMin] sebelah._**

Saya memang sudah memprediksikan sejak awal kalau Naru PASTI akan berakhir dengan seorang GADIS… sedangkan Sasuke? –—_jujur, saya meragukan si Teme satu ini! _Mungkinkah dia TIDAK AKAN PERNAH "_dinikahkan_" oleh anda, Masashi–_san_? /mengingat ini 'Uchiha Sasuke' kesayangan anda/ terlebih Naruto itu '_penggambaran'_ diri anda yang _katanya_ memang sudah menikah dan punya anak… TT_TT

**_HWEEE~ TAPI D'SPOILER'A SASUSAKU JANG! mana punya anak nama'a SUNGGUH SANGAT ANEH... #AUTHOR DIE_**

**_SUNGGUH! 'SEMUA' TERKESAN SANGAT D'PAKSAKAN! /kecuali unt beberapa pairing yg mmng MASUK AKAL..._**

**/ABAIKAN SEMUA INI/**

* * *

_**Osh**_**! Terimakasih atas dukungan minna****–****_san_**** semua**** di ffn selama ini **–—**walaupun hanya dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini! **–—**dan beribu maaf, jika semua cerita Itcha dari awal hingga akhir masih terkesan sangat tidak jelas, terlebih sangat membingungkan bagi minna****–****_san_**…** ***_**deep bow**_*****

**Mungkin _'cinta'_ saya pada pairing ini akan _'pudar'_ mengingat bagaimana Masashi Kishimoto–sensei yang punya cerita aslinya malah membuat akhir yang SANGAT JELAS menjatuhkan _'rasa'_ saya pada pairing ini... Tapi sekali lagi. saya hanya _'debu' _dan saya tau mereka tidak mungkin bisa _'BERBAHAGIA'_ di cerita itu (atau Author yang tidak bisa _BAHAGIA?_) /mengingat itu adalah komik Shonen, bukan Shojo/  
Jadi, yaa.. saya tidak boleh _'kekanakan'_ lagi...**

**_IN THE END, I'LL ACCEPTED THIS 'CAUSE I CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING FURTHERMORE... 'CAUSE I'M NOT OWN THAT ORIGINAL STORIES!_  
**

_**Arigato to Sayonara, minna**_**–****_san_****! but**—–

"_**Let's keep our LOVE for SasuNaru until forever**_**—****–**_** after all!"**_

**Love and Peace! :')**

**Plum Peach 2014.**


End file.
